Metal Slug 6
by MegaAuthor
Summary: Metal Slug 6 on fanfiction, complete with wacky outcome and boss fights! Warning, No humor nor parody ever happen in the game itself R&R please!
1. Prologue

Special Note: The following stories will elaborate ALL the Metal Slug 6 stages and can be considered as a walkthrough by others. Also note that spoilers will also be included. Like the game, this fic is based on Metal Slug 6, but I will not elaborate where the prisoner is and weapon crates, it will spoil this fic even more.

Metal Slug 6

Prologue;

Before the Rise

"Come on, the exit is just ahead!" Marco shout at his teammates, Eri, Fio and Tarma as they run backwards with their firearms blazing.

"Go ahead Marco! We'll catch up!" Tarma respond, throwing several grenades on Clone Marco.

Saving General Morden wasn't their plan they really hoped for, they wanted to save Marco, and thats what they did, using the rebel astro to attack the Martians mothership and to rescue their captive companion. The Martian clone him right after he was captured and create thousand of his kind. Luckily, their not as fast as the Marco they knew. They manage to rescue both General Morden and Marco, but now the entire spacecraft is exploding, with the Rebel Army nowhere to be found. It is a high possibility that they manage to escape.

Eri kept on firing her special issue heavy machine gun as well as Fio while Tarma try his best to destroy the gate. Out of nowhere, Zombie Clone Marco appears, and it doesn't look too healthy. Fio and Eri looked at each other as the Zombie begin to vomit. They push Tarma down before it hit him just in the nick of time.

"Thanks girls, I owe ya one."

"Keep shooting the gate Tarma" Fio suggest, leading him a Drop Shot weapon crate.

"Great, a Drop Shot." said Tarma, looking forward to use either a Rocket Launcher or a Flame shot.

Both Eri and Fio concentrate fire on the Zombie Clone Marco the best they can when Eri's weapon goes on clicking, empty. She pull out her handgun and starts to shoot the Zombie right between their eyes, as it's head fall off before his body starts to melt away. Fio too starts to have the same problem, her weapon is almost dried up but the gate isn't open yet. Tarma has wasted the Drop shot but it was no good, the door still wouldn't rise. He begin to hesitate, and throws all his grenade wildly at the door. The door gives way, and more Zombies too at the other side. "Kill, kill, kill" they chant.

"Guys, we got company!" Tarma shouted, praying that he would settle his weekend getaway for a Slug aloud, any Slug. He's prayer has answered as a Slugnoid suddenly drop from the Spaceships hull, smashing the unexpected clones beneath, thinking that god GOES exist. Eri and Fio however is dumbfounder by Tarma's wish.

"You could do that?" Ask Eri, throwing her last grenade.

"If you could, can you pray for a even heavier Slug?" Fio asked.

"Stop teasing me!"

With the Slugnoid available, Tarma gives a lot of covering ground for Fio and Eri, both eventually picked up a Flame Shot left by a dead Clone Marco, but rose up as the Zombie! Eri and Fio immediately go postal and melee the creature before it starts to spray blood on them. They eventually arrive at the third door. Zombies and clone starts to pour down like water, but Tarma manage to settle them before the door is down. Fio spotted a Rebel LV Armor and take it for a spin. All three eventually had to fight with several King Brain Laser, a towering machine with a brain on it's upper sphere. With Tarma busy killing off zombies from behind, both Eri and Fio had to level it with Flame Shot and pistol, dodging it's predictable attack. They eventually reach the final gate, but a massive flood of Zombies and clone soon overwhelm them. With Fio's rebel LV armor no longer had any ammo and Tarma's Slug taking heavy damage, both Fio and Tarma execute the Frontal Attack on the final gate, thus destroying it. The Zombie and Clone immediately died when they open the last door, wondered whats going on

"What the hell? Why did they die?" Tarma asked

"Look, I don't even been to school, how should I know?" Eri replied

-----------------------------------

"Sir, is it wise to just to leave them alone?" one of the Rebel soldier spoke out.

"Of course you incompetent, they only here for their friends, not me. I'm surprise that they would simple leave me in search of their lost friend" General Morden replied, narrowing his remaining troops.

He took a look around the Martians mothership closer, thinking that he would use it's technological edge against the Regular Army. Nevertheless, this old bucket is going to crash along with it's technology. He immediately command his troops to take what seems useful from the Martians weapon, material and even the broken eye robot. However, Clone Marco beginning to flood the area, and Zombie Marco just right behind it. "Kill, kill, kill" the clone chants.

"Sir! It's the Clone! It's the attack of the Clones!" several grunt said it in shock

"Get back sir!" another yelled, pulling out his bazooka.

As several grunt open fires to protect and defend their general from harm, general Morden take place inside what appears to be a tank shape like a UFO with several grunt riding their rebel astro and the Martians mini UFO. Just as they begin to deploy their way out, a loud explosion suddenly erupted, followed by a terrifying shriek. As the explosion wasn't much to worried, a strong space vacuum suddenly begin to suck the clones and the poor unprotected rebel soldiers. The vacuum instantly drag the clones to their doom, along with everything else inside the mothership.

-----------------------------------

"Oh my god, Marco, Fio!" yelled Tarma as he watch his best partner been suck into the space vacuum as he sit comfortable inside the Metal Slug. Eri simple watch away with her tears, praying nothing else will happen to them.

"Tarma, get a grip. Both of them died to save us." she sobbed inside the Metal Slug using the communication radio. She could feel a sharp pain in her chest. She lost her partner as well after all.

As both Tarma and Eri's Slug kept going down plundering to Earth, Marco and Fio however survived, but they are hanging for their dear lives near the gate, trying their best to hold themselves the vacuum suck in more clones, Martians and several alien technological army to space. Just as the space hatch begin to close, Marco and Fio suddenly heard a loud shrieking sound, even in the vacuum, it can hear it clearly. Zooming in front of them, several rebel soldiers plundering towards the void of space followed by a huge, oversize Martians with two arms, easily the biggest Martian both Marco and Fio would descript as a monster forcefully exit the mothership, damaging almost all the hatch door and hanger in it's wake. It activates it's booster pack and aiming towards the two Slug. Marco and Fio knew Tarma and Fio will be in big trouble. Just as the space hatch closes, suddenly the hanger door violently open when the explosion erupted sending several Mini UFO slam along with the space hatch, thus knocking both Marco and Fio. The slamming continues, weaken the hatch even more and forcefully opens the hatch sending Marco and Fio into the void of space itself, along with all the mini UFOs

Both Tarma and Eri wasn't too thrill about their lost. They just saved them, why would Marco risk his life to save us? Tarma simple watch as the mothership beginning to engulf by the flame, plundering towards the gravitational pull from the Earth's own gravity. Just as Tarma and Eri begin to activate the Slug's deflatable bag, both of their Slug suddenly shake violently, jerking both of them. Eri look around in her Slug's visor. She sees nothing, thinking they were hit by some heavy object. She tries to open her emergency deployment, but nothing happen.

"Tarma, I think I've been hit by debris, and my deflatable bag wouldn't open." she claims.

"If it's a debris, then they wouldn't have two eyes, would it?" ask Tarma, firing his Vulcan at it

Eri took a look again puzzled why Tarma open fired. She opens her cockpit, and saw two brown 'stick' jolting the Slug. It eventually lead to an oversize Martian, looking at them as it pull both of them towards Earth. Eri goes back in and fires her Vulcan at the Martian, and the alien retaliate both of them with a massive shockwave, damaging the Slug. Tarma finished reloading his last cannon and fires it at an unexpected spot, the brain. The Martian shriek in pain, giving Tarma a clue.

"Eri, get out of the Slug. We need it if we want to survive from this free fall!" He yelled at her, exiting his Slug and goes postal at the alien's brain.

Eri had other plans, she focus her Vulcan towards the brain and auto-fires it, releasing the cannon along the way. The alien begins another shockwave when a two beam strike the Martians brain, followed by a familiar voice.

"Hey guys, remember us?" Marco greet at Tarma, still going postal.

"Go away Marco, I'm avenging you with this knife I got here... Marco?" he replied. "Marco! Your alive!" he continue

"Fio, your alive as well!" Eri shout out, seeing her and Marco riding the mini-UFO

"Yeah, I'm alright. If it wasn't because of that hanger filled with these things, we'll never made it out alive." she said

"Okay guys time to finish this. Everyone, open fire!" Marco commanded followed by a unison happily replied "YES SIR!"

The massive Martian begins to panic and launches another shockwave, with Tarma jumped over it but destroys Eri's Metal Slug. She exit her Slug and join Tarma for a good slashing moment. Both Macro and Fio also try their best to fire their weapon at the Martians. The Martians starts to split out plenty of energy balls, but Tarma and Eri manage to escape from it and continue their work. Helpless, the Martian begin to launch several more random attack. After some dodging and evasive action, Tarma give the final blow, in return the Martian shriek in pain, smokes and blood came running out from it's tube. Tarma took a look at Eri's Slug damage beyond repaired. 1200 feet.

"How will you escape then?" Tarma asked. 1000 feet

"I could squish my way inside that Slug with you." she suggest, feeling uncomfortable saying it as well. 800 feet

"The Metal Slug is for ONE pilot only!" Tarma said as he could feel the Martian beginning to loose balance. 600 feet

"Just do it!" Marco yelled. 490 feet.

------------------------------------------------

"So you yelled at them and both squish themselves inside the Slug" the Commanding Officer with his tag name Wilson pointed out as he read through the paper works. He wears his military uniform with one button not tied up and had glasses, appears to be bold.

"Yes sir, I did sir" replied Marco. Both Tarma and Eri looked embarrass the fact that both had to squish themselves inside the Slug for their survival. Fio stand beside giggling way.

"I hope none of you do anything naughty." Fio said aloud childishly. The two duo immediately yelled out "No we didn't!"

"... your report also said that the rebel army help you as well?" Wilson asked.

Tarma step forwards, nodded "Yes sir, in order to rescue Marco, the rebel army agree to help us"

"And how about General Morden, have you successfully annihilate him?" He ask

There was a long silent when that question came out. Tarma, Eri and Fio looked at each other, thinking that they might at least arrested him back in the ship However, they won't let a single minute to leave Marco behind just because of General Morden? Wilson starts to tap his pen, waiting for an answer. He looked at the report again, seeing that the report based on an event that Martians came to Earth and invade the planet by kidnapping their best men and officers. He close his file, remove his glasses and asked again. "Did you or did you not kill Morden?"

"No sir we did not." Tarma answered. "Along with the other Second Rebel Coup"

"Then that what I figured. Return to your posted. Take the weekdays off for all I cared." He said as he toss the file aside, stood up and exit towards the hallway, slamming it. Leaving all four veteran soldier to look at each other.

"Well, looked at the bright side, at least we had a weekdays off." Tarma respond, followed by a series of punches from Marco, Eri and Fio.

Back in the cabin, all four veteran look at their reports, they've been fighting weird things lately from a giant mutated crabs, zombies, huge freaking robot, old Japaneses troops, worms, plant eating monster and Martians. To Marco, the report feels like a fairy tale. The government wouldn't believe what they seen or heard in the communication since they were dispatch against Morden's men. They do know that one day, they'll have to fight against Morden again.

"Marco, how did you escape from near death again?" Tarma asked, breaking the silent moment.

"I don't really want to recall that experience" he answered.

"But seeing you alive and well right after you've been suck into the space is something even I can't believe." Eri pointed out.

"Perhaps it's luck" Fio replied.

"Well, I'm bored. I think I'll hit the shopping mall and see what I can grab." said Eri as she stood up, placing her sidearm aside. Fio followed too, pulling out her usual clothing from her dresser. Fio offers Marco and Tarma to join as well, but he refuse.

"Sorry girls, but I had to go report this to Penegine Falcon HQ that our mission was a success." Marco said, smiling out at the two girls. "I'm coming with you Captain." said Tarma.

--------------------------------------------

Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean,

"You sure that this Rootmark isn't or wasn't dead yet?" General Morden pointed out to the remaining Martians on their own cargo ship.

"That is correct Earthling. Our leader has the ability to recover even the most indefinable death. To us, he is our superior and other than that, he is one of us." the Martian spoke out.

Just then, the chain suddenly jerk down, causing the ship to rock. The voice of shrieking can be heard. Other rebel troops begin to tremble just by it's monstrous voice, then it is calm again. Rebel soldiers take the liberty to have a close look at the monstrous Martian while Morden himself was confident that the Martian will indeed join forces with him till the end. When Rootmark eventually resurface from the water's depths, Rebel forces cheers along with the Martians in their fashioned ways. Just as they were celebrating, the Martian instantly starts to shake in fears, making the rebel army along with Morden puzzled by it's reaction when suddenly two unknown alien beings dive from the sky and lift up two Martians and starts to eat them alive. The troops begin to lost their focus, not quite ready what they just saw. Then more of these thing landed on the deck, attack the rebel and knock Morden down. He yelled as he fell towards the cold sea along with Rootmark.

------------------------------------

In the Penegine Falcon HQ, Marco and Tarma gives the report to the authorities about their mission status. Many other Penegine Falcon greet them as their idol, their heroes, the best man for the job. Marco didn't really wanted to be the best of everything, he wanted to stop this war from going on. Thats what he thinks. With General Morden still out there planning for another grand plan for world domination, he thought. As he sign his name on the tabloid, Tarma poke at his shoulder, asking his friend a question.

"Hey Marco, I heard about some sort of new weapon been develop, wanna go and check it out?"

"No thanks Tarma, I still have to deal with this fan mails here," he replied with a sweat drop appears as the officer hand him over a basket filed with letters.

"It's a Slug they've been develop, something that is similar to the rebel LV Armor" Tarma continue

"Seriously?" he asked

As both veteran heroes head to the R & D center, almost all the trainees and officer take this opportunity to watch the Slug in action on the other side of the fence. To Marco and Tarma's surprise, it walks just like the rebel LV armor and jumps high as well. It appears to be having a chain gun and a huge cannon folder. The only thing missing is the roof, which will not protect any piloted man from harm. Intriguing by the Slug, Tarma wanted to know the name of this particular Slug. He walk towards the person in charge, a woman with tight military uniform and wears a lab uniform as an overcoat. He gives a weird posing while he's at it.

"Hey babe, what's this babies named?" he asked

"There is several things we could call it. One, you can call me Stancy McWeel, Two, I am in charge of this operational and my status is higher than you and finally, we don't have a name for it yet" She answered.

"Okay, you said that your rank is higher than mine is no problem, but whats up with a Slug with no name?" Tarma asked

"Initially we wanted to call it the LV Slug, since it was based on the rebel LV armor. But we want it to be genuine. Others called it something even I can't said it out loud." She replied.

"Like what?"

"Slug Slinger, Slug Metal, Slug Destroyer, etc, you make a pick" she said as she handle over a pile of list about the name of this Slug, it when over 100 names on it. Tarma simple open his jaws wide open, Slug Frogger? Slug Dominon? What kind of name is that? Marco heard the conversation when he approach to Tarma. He borrows the list and look through them, comparing it to the Slug he sees and gives it a try, lightening his partner's mind.

"How about... I don't know, the Slug Gunner?"

---------------------------------------

Several Hours later...

Eri and Fio finally return from their shopping spree and had been borrowing the Metal Slug to counter the road tax. They didn't actually buy anything essential other than new model pistol issue and several grenade order from their daily uses. Both girls make themselves comfortable in Marco and Tarma's cabin before returning to the Sparrows in the next 3 days. They spot Tarma, but Marco isn't inside the cabin. He explain it to Eri and Fio along with the new prototype Slug Gunner.

"... and so the new Slug has the new name from Marco?" Fio said.

"Yep, believe it or not, that name kinda suit that thing as well, unlike one particular named like the Juggernaut Slug." Tarma suggested.

"Speaking of Marco, where is he?" Eri spoke out, "I bought him a new water bottle ever since that cloning incident."

"I saw him entered the recruitment center, said some new veteran troops was assign to join in." Tarma announce.

"That is correct Tarma," Marco answered, entering the room with two soldiers into the cabin. "These guys here will assist us in the coming mission."

The three of them gaze at the two soldiers. One of them is wearing a striped bandana, with gray leather jacket while the other one is wearing a cap and had a purple leather, wearing the same dark glasses as Tarma. Both have the same height, but different personal. Eri, Fio and Tarma stood up solute in respect , which they solute back.

"Greetings, My name is Eri Kasamoto. This is Fio Germi, my partner from the Sparrows." Eri announce.

"And I'm Tarma Roving, same company with Marco Rossi."

"Good to meet you. I'm Clark Steel and this is my companion, Ralf Jones. We are here to assign the same task force as you will. I heard plenty of rumor that you were fighting supernatural."

"There's just some rumor to be true" Fio said childishly. "We fought the mummies, the zombies, mutated creature and Martians, and live to tell it." she continues.

Ralf, who wasn't taking any serious simple poke his finger to his ears, feeling irritated "Right, mummies, zombies and Martians, just what HQ needs, more rumors and fake stories."

"Hey, it's just a government cover up okay?" Tarma said when the alarm suddenly burst out loud. An announcement clearly stated that all personal to be reported to the main hall for mission briefing. After hearing the announcement, Tarma look down, sadly said "There goes our weekdays off, I shouldn't have asked for a Slug that day"

"Well, you shouldn't even pray too!" Fio teased him.

Immediately, all veteran arrive at the main hall for their state briefing. The commanding officer came up and gives a speech "Good evening men. By now you all know that Morden's man is no where to be found and are hiding near either on American or Europe soil. But we manage to found this picture captured by one of our operatives in Rangoon." he said and reveal a badly destroyed cargo ship with a Rebel Armies label on it. Immediately, Marco ask Tarma, Eri and Fio to get a plane ready for take off. The commanding officer continues.

"We believe that the remaining Rebel troops is somewhere there, and most lightly station there with small outpost from Rangoon. We also found some disturbance in China, detail to be some sort of Rebel armies biological weapon appearing from China recently. We will launch a preemptive attack on their front door while others attack at the rear, battle plan and orders will be given to you. Dismiss."

As the war veteran beginning to race down to grab their gears, Clark and Ralf when towards the airstrip with nothing more than their sidearms and grenades. This is also the first time get to taste this action on different armies. But since the other plane isn't ready to take off, they had to join up with Marco and his team who gladly offer them a lift.

"There still room for two" Eri yelled at them.

"Alright, here we go!" Ralf answered.

"Wait a minute, whats with the tank?" Clark asked, referring to the Metal Slug. This is his first looked at the small-looking human-height tank. Unlike any other armored vehicles, this vehicle is considered the pride of every armies needed, or so the rumor goes.

"Don't worry, will need it once the situation gets nasty." Tarma answered, "this thing never seize to amaze me" he added

"You use tanks? Come on, your fist do the talking, not a tank" Ralf spoke up, making Clark chuckle.

After Marco read through his mission briefing, he narrow it down to a simple sentence they would understand, especially those who had fought against Morden with Marco on his side that is. "Right, our mission is to destroy our enemy, the Rebel Army and rescue hostages. Pilot, next stop, Rangoon!"


	2. Mission 1

Disclaimer: Metal Slug and King of Fighter Fan will absolutely knows that Metal Slug 6 belongs to SNK and no other. None of the following story is true and solely for entertainment only. Enjoy and gives more review!

**Metal Slug 6**

**Mission 1**

**Dude, Is that the Slug Driller?**

**-----------------------------------------------**

_**Background Theme Song; Main Theme for Metal Slug 6**_

**-----------------------------------------------**

"This is B3-Bird, approaching to Rangoon, be advice no medic and/or likewise will be on board if you are hurt and/or killed." the pilot announce, flying above Rangoon. Marco and his usual partner gives a thumbs up in respond, with Tarma riding the Slug.

Clark and Ralf however were dumbfounded by the pilots respond. "I think I just heard something about, no medic on board?" Clark ask towards Marco

"Yeah, none of us knows first aid, hell, we didn't even get any CPR training." Eri announce, grabbing all the grenade on the plane.

"At least we have two condition though" Tarma said, inside the Slug.

"And whats that?"

"That we have the will to fight on, and that include luck" Tarma announce, adjusting the Slug's function. "Or we die with our name in the hall of fame."

"5 minutes people!" the pilot announce, when suddenly a bullet past through the wind shield and take a hit right in his eye, thus killing him.

"So much for the count down." Marco answered, readying his parachute.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yahoo! I got them pilot, now they won't drop off their men from the sky!" a Rifle grunt cheered followed by the others, but the fun wasn't over though. Just as the plane begin to crash, 5 figure and a tank take a free fall towards earth, open up the parachute and landed safely. As for the plane, it immediately dives down, towards the grunt that had open fire at. A familiar scream of shock from a group of grunt begin to disarray them. The plane crash landed thus kill all but one grunt left standing.

"Yahoo! I'm okay! I'm okay!" cheered the rifle grunt when a huge propeller came crashing down on top of the grunt. "I'm NOT Okay!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark and Ralf arm themselves with their pistol, moving forward along with Marco and the team. They made it to ground level and made a temporally base camp, hiding the Slug for a while inside the bush while Marco pull out several document to Clark and Ralf to understand better about their nemesis. Eri and Fio goes on watch duty while Tarma begin to fell asleep inside the Slug.

"Okay, this guy here," Marco said, showing a picture of Morden, "is will be our prisoner of war. Just think of him as your foe or a pest that needs a lesson taught."

"We're here to capture him, this person?" Ralf ask, giving a sign.

"Another Intel saids that our Slug Driller which we left here at Rangoon long ago is also missing. It would be a best idea to search for it as well."

"Slug what?" Clark asked again.

"A Slug Driller, a vehicles that looks like a underground miner that drill it's way vertically."

"And what does that have to do with this, Morale?" Ralf asked, seeing that it is pointless to get this Slug Driller.

"Morden will do anything to get his hands on the Slug technology, we'll have to destroy it or return it to HQ. Either of this two will do, but I propose sending it back to HQ is the best choice." point out Marco.

"Reason?" both Clark and Ralf ask.

"These babies cost millions, and all of it came from our monthly pocket money." Marco said, followed by a long silent from both Clark and Ralf. "Besides, we left the Slug Driller at Rangoon once, digging up a tunnel towards an ancient China artifact and we sold it at high price on E-bay." he continue, showing the resits to Clark and Ralf

"Perhaps SNK has send us into a weird game just to make fun of us" Clark said, with Ralf nodded with agreement.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Inside the narrow tunnel, several grunt stand watch as the machine keeps on drilling it's way with the worker keep themselves busy by placing pillars to support the tunnel, following the driller.

"So tell me again what are we digging for?" the grunt asked another grunt.

"Well, Morden said that these alien lives in underground, so we dig our way in, place a nuke inside their nest and blow them to kingdom come."

"But how deep are they going to dig like this?"

"What do you mean? Our man mas been digging for the last 3 days without rest and salary increase."

"Yeah, but we only got through 30 meters of dirt."

"..." the grunt remain silent, pull out a pistol and shot the grunt in front of him.

---------------------------------------------------------

As Marco and their team continue to fire his pistol towards the tower tank with Tarma gives a final blow using the cannon, more grunt went into action. Clark use this opportunity to perform his special moves. He grabs a grunt and send him flying above the sky, which the grunt screams for help. He continue to send the others flying above ground level, some even flung so high that it never returns to Earth. After he flung the last grunt, he does a cool posing towards Marco and the others with a thumbs up and a silly grin in his face. Ralf wasn't surprise though, since it's his signature moves.

"Which gym did you enter?" Eri asked.

"Nah, I learn this move during service, I somehow like seeing them fly up in the sky without wing." Clark answered, still posing when one of the grunt fall right above him, he caught the poor grunt, flung him again.

"And after service?"

"Ralf and I here were send to some tournament known as the King of Fighters, where all fighting members and society goes head to head." Clack answered again when the poor grunt return to Clarks hand, which in turn he flung him once again.

"Wow, that means you guys are fighters as well, do you think a woman like me could join up?" asked Fio

"Sure, if your good at fighting. I once fought a girl barely this high," he said, showing how high she was using his hand right at his chest, "and younger too, if I recall." he added when once again the grunt drop into his arms, this time he slam the poor grunt on the ground with such force it break his bone cage, and Clark continue on with his elbow drop on the grunt, making the grunt perfectly near death. He stood up and yelled "SUPER ARGENTINE BACKBREAKER!"

Astonish, Fio whisper to her partner rather than anyone else. "Once we've finish this mission, remind me to enter this King of Fighter" Fio said to Eri, who wasn't prepare to get herself hurt.

The grunt, wasn't feeling well though, pleading "Medic" with a small voice. He's alive.

"Hey guys, wait for me!" Tarma respond after he finish the tower tank for his little enjoyment, enters the Metal Slug and accidentally steamroll the near death grunt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Still inside the narrow tunnel, the machine keeps on drilling, faster this time.

"How deep are we now sir?" said the injured grunt

"Deep enough to dig your grave." the other one said.

"But I don't wanna die yet sir, I have a family of two!"

"All good soldiers die private"

"No we're not, we're the bad soldiers, remember?"

"Either good or bad, you're all going to die."

"Oh... okay. Mind if I borrow this shovel?"

"What for?" the grunt ask.

"Trying to dig my grave, that's all sir." he said.

"And while your at it, dig for me as well" another grunt said, followed by others

-----------------------------------------------------------

"VULCAN PUNCH!" yelled Ralf as he continue to tackle the grunt in front of him. The other grunt quickly flee with their lives and sending in the armored tank. Even with these thing, the tank explode after several hits, making Tarma to do the sums. "Mad person plus machine gun-like punches equals to... sheer destruction?"

"He could do that?" Tarma ask Clark, who simple ride beside the Slug.

"Yeah, lost his arm once, or so he said and replace with this ultra-powerful punching arm. Either way, Ralf simple like to smash things with his bare hands." Clark answered.

"But he seems frustrated when he's holding a gun" Fio said, seeing him goes on his Vulcan Punch a lot. "and grenades, I mean, did you notice that grenade he use is less effective?" Eri pointed out. "Not to mention his overall weapon usage." Marco added.

Ralf still goes on havocking his way like a mad dog, and the grunt kept running away from him, even the Medium tank and other armored units starts to retreat. "FEAR ME! MUAHAHAHAHA, FEAR RALF JONES!" he yelled, still pursuing the rebel army division with his Vulcan Punch. Some even plead for their loving mother for help, if that even helps stop Ralf that is.

-------------------------------------------------------

After Fio incinerate the last rebel soldiers, who eventually 'dance' for their lives, Marco opens up a map, and starts to look around.

"Two paths, one in front and another above these cliffs."

"We can take one path and be done with it." Ralf answered, but Marco shake his head with disagree.

"No, we'll split up we need to find the Slug Driller as well as the poor helpless prisoner around. Tarma, Eri, Fio. Go up the summit, Clark, Ralf and I will go through this path."

Ralf then look at Tarma who is riding the Metal Slug, he grins. "Looks like your tank here can wait. There is no way your tank could..." he said when he suddenly saw the tank actually jump from ledge to ledge. He rub his eyes and look again. The tank is jumping, following Fio and Eri. He turn to Clark to ask him if his dreaming, but Clark is even more surprise, even his dark glasses were taken off for a better view, witness this weird looking small tank and it jump, against all military physical possibility.

"Marco, tell us what that tank is capable of again." Ralf asked

"Right, the Metal Slug has a 360 degree firing angle, firing range up to 12 miles away, standard Vulcan that can cut through armor tanks like paper, bullet speed from 0 to 90 miles per second, powerful cannon, light weight armor coat from aluminium and rolling spikes that can tear down a car, and a compulsive neutron that enable the Metal Slug to jump and duck" Marco explain

"Duck? It can even duck?" Clark asked

"Yes, that's why this vehicle is called 'The Pride of all Military Vehicles', the Super Vehicle-001, a.k.a Metal Slug. There is also several Slug available, but we prefer this one, Tarma's personal friend and companion." Marco answered. "Come on, lets go"

On top of the cliffs,

"How the hell am I going to jump this ledge while reversing?" Tarma shout.

"Get out from the Slug then!" yell Fio and Eri back.

--------------------------------------------------

Just inside the cave,

"Sir, we have some major problem!" A grunt cries out with gun wound all over it

"What is it soldier? Get yourself shoot again?"

"No sir, it's the Regular Army, their here!"

"What? We didn't do anything wrong, aside from digging such a huge hole."

"What are we going to do? We are already short of men power." the desperate grunt reply, shaking.

"We have no choice but to attack them, and hopefully they will stand down"

"What about me sir? Don't I get any treatment or medical help?" the grunt ask, blood starts to drip off from his torso, leg and head.

"Sure. You, grunt! Can you dig up another grave for this lad?" he said to the grunt with a shovel in hand.

"Okay, another grave coming right up!"

-----------------------------------------------------

Marco, Clark and Ralf carefully venture deeper in the cave, passing through the blockage not so long ago. The Rebel army immediately rose up from their hiding and ambush Marco, Clark and Ralf. But they were prepare and return fire. Marco bring out a Flame Shot and burn the unfortunate troops. Clark and Ralf in the other hand keep themselves enjoyed with multiple SAB and Vulcan Punch. The Rebel soldiers begin to feel their age, as they still tend to launch their old tactics by pulling their knife out while jumping. Clark spot an incoming rebel from behind. He duck just enough time before the rebel knifed him. He counter back with his signature moves, making the helpless grunt plead out, "MOMMY!". Ralf however when insane again, pulling out his Vulcan Punch while the other rebel troops flee for their lives.

Just as the area is secured, Marco pull out a clip and reload it into his magnum. He also pick up several weapon along the way and handed over towards Clark and Ralf.

"Clark, Ralf. You might need this." said Marco, giving both of them a weapon.

"What kind of weapon is this?" Ralf asked, press the trigger and resulting a long rocket-like weapon dropped to the ground and speeds it's way forward, it explode on impact.

"That weapon is called the Iron Lizard, used for attacking mass number of enemy and vehicles." Marco replied

"And this?" Ralf continues, switching it to another rocket-like weapon, which it flies zig-zagging once fired.

"That's Enemy Chaser, a missile that locks onto an enemy, reckless how fast they were."

"Does any of your weapon even considered NORMAL?" Ralf asked again, keeping the weapon.

"Don't mind him Marco, he sometimes get things out of hand, but I wonder why the weapon available is weird, to say the least." Clark apologize on Ralf behalf, who went postal again by attacking the stalagmite.

"Don't asked me, these weapon came from the government-weapon-of-choice list. We usually settle things with machine gun, shotgun, rocket launcher and flamethrower, but lately the safety measure when berserk since the Martian came, so several unique weapon are needed."

"You really believe these things do you?" Ralf ask. Marco remain silence.

-------------------------------------

"Are we there yet?" ask Tarma inside the Slug, constantly making the Slug jump as if it begs to be somewhere else, beside of waiting for Eri and Fio to move on the mountain ledge.

"Tarma, why don't you be a little useful and help us free the prisoners?" Fio ask, pointed out the four poor prisoners held captive on the ledge.

"No way, I'm not going to free them, that's for little sissy girls work. You girls go ahead."

"What did you just said?" Eri threated Tarma, open the Slug's cockpit and took out 5-6 grenades, ready to throw in. Tarma realize his mistake, offer Eri that he'll help the prisoners, as long as she's happy. He got out from the Slug and carefully jump from one ledge to another and save each and every last one of the prisoners. He turn around to Eri, sitting near the cockpit with Fio at her sides.

"There, happy?"

"Really happy, and thanks for the Slug too!" Eri said, driving the Metal Slug while Fio ride at the side, giggling at Tarma. She waves her hand to Tarma, who is pissed off and tries to get back to his Slug.

"Should we give him a ride?" Fio suggest

"Nah, he'll do just fine. Besides, he need the exercise rather than to ride this Slug."

"Give me back my Slug! I still haven't insured that Slug yet!" Tarma plead, chasing after the Slug into the cave when the ground break off, causing them to free fall towards the lower ground.

Unaware about the situation, both grunt was lucky not being send to battle. The reason is quite simple, they were assign to protect this little hidden area from the Regular army and are not ordered to move until they are told to. Both celebrate for not going to battle, and start to taunt several Regular Army along the way.

"Well, good thing those Regular Army didn't notice about our hidden area." a grunt said

"Yeah, those Regular army is just stupid to missed this spot." said another

They continue to talk it out when a Tarma, Fio and Eri inside the Slug came down from the ceiling and land right on top of them, crushing the two grunt. Tarma wake up just to open the Metal Slug's cockpit and demand at Eri that the Slug is to return to him, but Eri fainted during the their free fall causing her head bumped on the handle. Feeling dizzy, Fio who was sitting at the side of the Slug is too afraid to move, holding the Slug hard on it's handle.

"They haven't installed the air bag yet, good thing I didn't drive." Tarma said, pulling Eri out from the Slug and try to wake her up before they continue.

Clark, Ralf and Marco heard a loud crashing sound as they enter the newly dug area. Marco gives the signal to Clark and Ralf to investigate it, which both agree. They slowly move forward when they heard a familiar voice.

"Wake up, Eri come on, wake up. Nap times over!" Tarma answered while slapping Eri's cheek, making her a little uncomfortable. Fio suggest to give her CPR, which none of them knew.

"You want me to do what?" Tarma asked again

"Give her the 'kiss of life', or CPR." Fio suggest happily.

"You got to be kidding! I can't give her that!"

"Either we wait for her to wake up on her own or we do it the easy way."

Tarma begin to blush, seeing her lie down, unconscious. He slowly approach her lips when he suddenly said, "How does this CPR thing does again?", making Fio, Clark and Ralf (Both of them are hiding) fainted at Tarma's respond.

"The mouth! Kiss her at the mouth!" Fio suggest, "And while your at it, I brought the camera, just in case you need it" she continue, making Tarma blush even harder.

I couldn't do it, this is my first time, and I NEVER like her... why, Tarma thought. He close his eyes and slowly approach towards Eri's lips, when his lips touch something cold. Is her lips this cold? He thought. Tarma open his eyes, notice that Eri is awake, with a revolver pointing at him

"Kiss me and you die jerk" she said.

"Oh, heh Eri! Didn't knew you were awake." Tarma respond, removing himself away from Eri and quickly enters his Metal Slug almost as fast as he could start the ingition key in the Metal Slug. Fio almost got them do the 'kissing' part, thought she could grab a few hundred bucks by selling each copy to the authorities.

Clark and Ralf turn and look at each other, "As long as you don't write about this, either do I" Clark answered with Ralf does the nodding. Both goes out from the cave and greet with Marco, saying that the area is secured, and manage to recover their 'lost team'. "Lost team?" Marco wondered.

-----------------------------

"Sir, their here! Those Regular soldiers are here!" the grunt said out loud.

"Damn it! Alright man, phase two it is. Stop drilling and start attacking them!"

"But sir, these machine don't have any weapon, it's just a stupid driller!"

"Then use the driller as a weapon, idiot!"

"Yes sir!" shout the remaining troops.

"How's the grave going private?" he said to the grunt with a shovel in hand.

"Almost done sir." the grunt said when he hit something hard on the ground. "What the hell?"

Just as the grunt pull the odd looking machine up, Marco and the rest of the gang manage to catch up, and spot a gigantic driller, with a smaller machine beside.

"Hey, isn't that..." Marco said, pointing at the machine.

"OHMYGODITSOURSLUGDRILLER!" cried Tarma, making the other team stare at Tarma

"Pardon?" they said.

**-------------------------------------**

**Background Theme Song; Steel Beast 6+7 beef**

**-------------------------------------**

Just as they approach the damage Slug Driller, the gigantic driller, known as the Master Driller steamroll the Slug, thus destroying it. Marco and Tarma looked ta the pieces of the Slug Driller, smash and destroyed. Eri and Fio wasn't too happy as well. As for Clark and Ralf, this is their first time they encounter such a huge machine, especially if this thing suppose to be the boss.

"Man, that thing is huge!" Ralf said.

"How do we bring it down?" asked Clark

"Same thing as the other big ugly bosses we meet so far, we shoot till it breaks" Suggest Marco.

"Right behind you Cap'." said Tarma, readying the Slug for some action

"I manage to pick up a Super Grenade, I'll use it on this machine for all I care." Fio answered

"And while your at it, give some space for me k'?" said Eri, readying her grenade.

The Master Driller move forward slowly and starts to attack by raising it's shield up and launch multiple slow-down version of Iron Lizard towards them. Tarma quickly fires his main cannon, destroying the Iron Lizard while Eri and Fio begin bombard the boss, Marco quickly hand over his Heavy Machine Gun to Clark, who appreciate him, and both fires away, with Tarma constantly fires the Vulcan and unleashing the cannon at the boss. Ralf bravely move forward and does his Vulcan Punch like mad. The shield begins to crack, and the grunt inside the machine nervously send several huge rocks throwing towards them. Team scatters the area for cover but Ralf and Tarma still continues to attack, not noticing the huge rock came straight at them. The boulder hit Ralf, but manage to get up and said "It's just a flesh wound." and continue his moves.

"Tarma get out from there!" cried Eri

Too late, the rock hit the Slug head on, causing the tank to go haywire. Tarma quickly pull the emergency escape pod, but notice that the tank is still functional to perform it's final task.

"You want revenge baby? " he said. He pull the red level up beside the handle, turn it clockwise and push it back down, he thrust the level forward and immediately, the screen suddenly goes red, with a warning sign came up. He quickly eject himself off, sending the Metal Slug to perform it's final task, a Frontal Attack.

"Ralf, Get out from the way!" Marco shout, which he did. Ralf saw a glimpse that the Metal Slug came zooming towards the machine with bright red, and self-destruct upon impact, destroying the shield all together. The grunt inside the Master Driller switch to Driller mode, and bring out the massively huge driller. Marco and Fio exchange weapon from one another, switching his Flame Shot for her Heavy Machine Gun, Tarma who is arm only with his pistol give all his grenade at Eri while Ralf toss an Iron Lizard to Tarma. Clark then receive a Heavy Machine Gun again from Marco, as he is better off using his handgun. They concentrate fire on the drill, when the drill suddenly spring to live and fires right at the ceiling, forcing it to drop sharp rocks above their head. Ralf protect his companion using his Vulcan punch, back up with Marco and Clark while Fio, Tarma and Eri tackle the machine. Out of frustration, the machine activate it's drilling mechanism and thrust forward, both Eri and Tarma duck down, but Fio wasn't prepare for such outcome.

"Fio!" Shout Marco and Eri, when suddenly the machine explode to smithereens, and missed Fio entirely. Ralf was in front, performing his last Vulcan Punch to the machine's interior, thus destroying the Master Driller's core. Fio sat down, crying with fear. Eri and Marco approach towards her, comforting their teammate.

"Tarma Roving to HQ, area is secured, get some people here to clean this mess up, over." Tarma announce towards HQ. "Roger Tarma Roving, is anyone hurt, over?"

Tarma look at Ralf and Fio. Ralf was hit but still manage to fightback while Fio still shaking, but she okay. "No, but send in the medic team while your at it, just to make sure, over."

"Roger that, over and out."

Tarma terminate his radio, and walk towards Ralf. "You okay? You look like you need some rest." Ralf shake his head in respond, still showing his grin at the shady guy. "Sorry about the Slug." Ralf said

"What, the Metal Slug? We still have plenty of these in HQ..."

"Actually Tarma, thats the last one." Marco announce, still nursing Fio. This however make Tarma with his mouth wide open.

"LAST ONE? Then... how are we going to get to our next mission?"

"We walk." Said Eri "for another 100 miles more north-east from here, a rendezvous will pick us up."

A screaming sound from Tarma erupted, echoed inside the cave, denying the fact that they had to walk out for another 100 miles away. "He always do that does he?" Clark said, with the other team nodded.

**Mission 1 Complete!**


	3. Mission 2

Disclaimer: The story you'll about to read is been covered up by our government. Long live Metal Slug!

**Metal Slug 6**

**Mission 2**

**Peppino, Where are you?**

-------------------------------------------------

**Background Theme Song; Inner Goldfield**

-------------------------------------------------

After their first victory over the rebel army, the government special forces, the regular army push forwards from the rebel mining area to the small villager ruled by Morden's forces. Not surprisingly, the stupid villagers even send in several photos of themselves along with the Rebel army REMAINING forces to the authorities. Several picture also shows some scene where the villager been chased by flying piranha, being abducted by the Martian willingly with flowers and parade. The Regular armies were to send to stop this madness before it starts to influence the other nationwide.

"Tell me again why we are in this goddamn place hovering this peaceful looking village?" Clark asked, with a pen and paper in hand.

"Because our mission is to stop what Morden is doing and retrieve something extremely important stuff." Fio said

"What stuff?" Ralf asked

"Err... stuff." Fio replied.

"What about Marco, Tarma and Eri?" Ralf ask.

"Copter 1 just drops them off a few hours ago. We'll be joining them once they clear the path." Clark answered, doodling Leona and Whip in swimsuit in his notepad.

A few miles behind, Marco, Tarma and Eri still engage the villager, arm with pick fork, shovel, axe and homemade dynamite. Arm with a pistol, all three open fired, but their body is like a bulletproof vest, they still keep coming even after numerous shots at their body. The villager kept moaning at one name though.

"Where did all these... guys came from?" Tarma yelled, firing one of the villager's head, which his head explode and reveal a eerie looking thing coming out from the headless man.

"OHMYGOD! Someone drop us in the wrong game!" Eri cried, she threw all her grenade panicking, thus, incinerate the villager. The villager eventually overwhelmed them, grabbing Marco, Tarma and Eri. "No! Where are you... put me down! Help, Marco, Tarma!" Eri cried, as the villager drag her inside the house and in a few minutes a series of uh and ah accord...

( The following scene is censored and are advice to restart the story again. We apologize if you are now being blinded by the story a few minutes ago.)

MegaAuthor: Alright, take two. And... Action!

A few miles behind, Marco, Tarma and Eri continue to kill off the 'happy' villager who offer the a rusty kitchen knife and homemade dynamite. Eri doesn't mind shopping here, but the dynamite the villager offer is always lit. She wants it unlit. In order to get an unlit dynamite, Eri and Tarma goes in to one of the villager's settlements to find this dynamite crate while Marco goes out alone, holding the perimeter.

"Tell me again where I can find this dynamite without being lit?" she threatens the villager with her revolver at his head.

"Me not telling you me dynamite place under bed. Uh-huh, me no tell" the villager said.

"WHERE IS THE DYNAMITE?" she asked again, pull out a grenade this time.

"Me not tell, me dynamite not place under bed."

"Eri, I think I know where the dynamite is..." Tarma said, giving the fact the villager is stupid enough to reveal it's hidden stash of dynamite. But Eri wasn't listening.

"Shut up Tarma, I'm trying my best to interrogate this stupid villager!" She said, hesitating even more. "Tell me or I blow your brains off!" she yelled.

"Tell you not, me dynamite are family, sleep every good under bed." the... villager spoke out.

Tarma simple pull out several bottle of famous cocktail in his bag, open the lit and place a a piece of cloth in it, he purposely place it on the table, walk back towards the entrance, turn back and said "Look Eri, Firebomb!" he pointed out. Eri look at the beautiful yet delicate grenade-of-choice on the table. Her eyes begin to shine like stars just by looking at the firebomb.

"Firebomb...Must... Have... Firebomb..." she mumbles.

She grab the bunch of firebomb and ran out happily with her new prize. Tarma steps into the house, kick the stupid villager aside and kick the bed aside. He picks up all the dynamite under the bed and 'gave' a single grenade at the villager, result a beautiful display of destruction from inside of the house. Marco spot Eri, happily kissing her new grenade, followed by Tarma.

"Did you found what you want Eri?" Marco asked.

"Yeah, I got firebomb!" she said, tossing a few forward, incinerate almost anything in front, which also includes the bridge as well, while Marco had hardly believe their luck.

"I suppose swimming is in your list with the piranhas as well?" Tarma joked before Eri kick him for a swim instead.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Sir, we have come and report ourselves from the front line. We endangered our very life to tell you that the Regular Army prevent us from digging any further," a group of grunt report back to General Morden. One of the still holds the shovel.

"They stop us? Is digging a crime in Rangoon?" General Morden asked.

"No sir, it isn't a crime at all, it's not in our 'Must Break Government Rule' book list either," the grunt said.

"That's right, and this time I'm innocent. But get the man ready, I want all grunts to ready their weapons and armored tanks ready to roll." he commanded.

"Yer sir!"

"You, grunt. Why are you holding that shovel?" General Morden asked.

"I was digging my grave sir when the Regular army simple storm in and kick my butt."

General Morden close his face with both hands, thinking of all grunt in his disposal, why did he recruite him all the way from Canada in the first place.

-------------------------------------------------------

While Clark and Ralf continue holding to hold their position from the wave of villagers while Fio does the impossible, calling out someone's name while raiding everyone's private properties.

"Peppino, where are you? Come back to me." she yelled, entering everyone's home and toss a chair, bed, table, drawer, dresser, cupboard and ever the toilet bowl out, sweat drop coming out from Ralf and Clark head.

"Who the hell is Peppino?" Ralf asked

"Something about a guy who took a precious very important, extremely important stuff... or that's what the script here says" Clark answered, pulling out his script entitle 'Metal Slug 6' as he read a while before putting it back.

"Okay, so this Peppino guy took this very important, extremely important stuff and we have to find it?" Ralf respond, scratching his head with his pistol.

"That is, if the authorities allow us to kill him." added Clark.

"Peppino, stop hiding, where are you?" Fio said, enter another house and starts to throw all the furniture outside, followed by a scream from the villager. "Doesn't anyone know how to knock already?" he yelled, but since Fio still searching for Peppino, she toss him along with the toilet outside without care, sweat drop again coming out from Ralf and Clark head.

"Remind me to add more locks and password protection when we get back," suggest Ralf.

"I'll keep that in mind." Clark answered.

-----------------------------------------

"How's the tank? Is it ready?" Morden asked, feeling anxious as he stares at the super size tank.

"Almost sir, but why can't we use those alien technology we capture not so long ago?" the grunt asked.

"Idiot, if I use it now, those dupes will know that about our little secret"

"Okay sir, I understand."

"General Morden! We have a problem!" another grunt appeared from nowhere, alerting Morden.

"What is it soldier?" Morden asked.

"We don't have enough fuel for that big, freaking tank you build. Almost all the other armored units are also out of fuel."

"No fuel? What... but how?" Morden starts to panic.

"I don't know sir, but some of our armored units still have fuel left, we await your orders sir."

"Push the tank." Morden suggest

"What?" the other grunt said.

"Push the tank off the cliff to pick up speed. With luck, we don't have to fight against them until we found some good location to fuel up the tank."

------------------------------------------------------

"Help me! These piranhas want me for dinner!" yelled Tarma, being chase by more than a dozen flying piranha. Marco and Eri were impress at Tarma who is running for his lives, not noticing that he is running above the water surface, denying all the possible physical explanation.

"Impressive, isn't it Marco?" smiling at Tarma.

"I must say, this is a good report material to show to the authorities." Marco answered.

Tarma finally manage to get to the other side with his life, panting and sweating like hell. He stood up, horrified that Marco and Eri arrive just seconds later, dry and not exhausted.

"How... how did you get here so fast?" Tarma asked.

"I forgot to mention about the second bridge over there," said Eri, pointing at the back, laughing at him.

"Don't worry Tarma, they are sending a Metal Slug later on from HQ. Rejoice partner!" Marco added.

"I'm... going to... kill both of you... when... we get back..." Tarma groan before he fainted.

Not long later, Clark, Ralf and Fio finally catch up on their other team member, Marco and Eri, but Tarma is still fainted. Fio kneels down and starts to poke Tarma with a stick out of curiosity. "Is he dead?" she asked.

"Nope, he just manages to outrun the piranhas, he'll be fine" Eri giggle.

"Okay, so my guess is that you clear this segment as well." Clark said with Marco nodded.

"Yeah, those villagers back there aren't too happy to see us." Ralf added. "They launch a clumsy attack with their kitchen knife and dynamite, so far none of these attacks are actually tactical."

"The Rebel forces must have twisted their mind," said Eri, "they keep on mumbling 'Lord Salazar' and stuff," she continues.

"Eri, this is Metal Slug 6, not Resident Evil 4." Marco reminds her.

"Resident Evil 4?" Ralf asked. "Can't the author of this fic fix the bug problem now?"

"Perhaps he had a weird RE4 ring tone he added" Clark said, adjusting his glasses.

-------------------------------------------------

"So, we have no fuel, low amount of victory percentage over the government special agent and we have absolutely no idea what to do with all the tourist here." the grunt said, seeing that the tourist from China came over for a visit in Rangoon.

"Perhaps we could use the tourist as a hostage," another grunt said, holding a shovel

"Please, we tried many times to capture some random prisoners, place them all over the globe and eventually all of these prisoners were found by that pesky Regular Army."

"We could ask the tourist for some money, you know, buy some oil with it?"

"Are you kidding? We're the bad guys, we don't ask them for money, we kill them, take their belongings and dump their bodies somewhere even an idiot won't know where it would be."

"Like a grave?" the grunt asked.

"Yeah, like a grave." the other grunt said. "Say, why you aren't holding any weapon beside a shovel soldier?" he added.

"I was ordered to dig a grave in the front line sir, until the Regular soldier kicks my butt."

"He did?" the grunt asked

"Yeah, see?" the grunt said, showing two footprint on the grunt ass.

"Two footprints from the Regular army, wow."

"Actually, the one on the left is from this guy name Marco"

"And at the right?"

"That's from General Morden, said that I'm an imbecile" he said. "What's an imbecile anyway?"

"..." the grunt remains silent, pull out a pistol and shot him multiple times at the chest.

-----------------------------------------------------

Marco continues to fire the villager at the distance while Tarma back him up. Clark and Ralf continue to rescue the prisoners and hand over the laser gun to Fio, while Eri picked up bomb crate. The villager retreat and send in one of Morden's war machine, but eventually crippled down by Eri's firebomb. A villager suddenly appears behind Ralf and try to knife him, but eventually was backfired by Clark when he does a SAB moves, sending the unfortunate villager to swim with the piranhas. All six soldiers eventually arrive at a roadblock, with wooden walls surrounding the area.

"This is the end?" Marco asked.

"Nope, straight ahead is the Rebel army's camp." Clark answered.

"How did you know?"

"Because it said here at the side wall." Clark answered, point at the wall that says 'this way to the Rebel Army camp.'

"Who's stupid enough to write that?"

Marco couldn't tell, but a sign is a sign. Marco and the gang try their best to open the gate, but the villager suddenly appears from all sides, ambush the team.

"Tarma, Eri, Clark, give Ralf, Fio and I some covering fire. We'll attack the gate at full force."

"Roger!"

Clark quickly approach the first villager that manage to land first, pull his SAB moves as he goes while Tarma and Eri back him up. Ralf eventually launch his famous Vulcan Punch at the gate, followed by a beam of hot sizzling laser from Fio. Marco gives a helping hand by pushing the resistant back. As the numbers of villager increase, Eri let loose a series of firestorm from the firebomb, blocking their path and incinerate anything ablaze. Clark continues his SAB moves just as fast as he could pull out a weed of the grass, sending the villager up high in the sky. The villager eventually were defeated, some ran off and the gate if destroyed.

"Good work guys. Let's move forward and greet the Rebel again."

--------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god!" the grunt shriek, scaring his partner.

"What? What is it?" this partner said.

"I dreamed that the villager is been slaughtered by the Regular army! We're doom!"

"Calm down. There is nothing happen to the villager yet, even if they did that could be prove as a war criminal, we're just guards. Besides, the Martian will warn us if they are any hostel enemy around," the grunt answered.

"Alright, but you better go down there and check for yourself." the scared grunt said.

"What for?"

"Because there is a Martian tied around my shoe with a flesh wound, telling me that there's a hostel enemy approaching!"

"Dude, that's the noodle you ate earlier, I can't believe you just puke it all to you shoes."

-------------------------------------------------

"Greetings humans, we came in peace," the one of the two Martian said peacefully in front of Marco and the rest of the group.

"Oh my god! We really are under attack!" Clark said. Panic, he pulls out a knife and kills both Martians. "Huh, mission accomplishes. No more Martians" he added

The rest of the team open their jaws wide, seeing that the two Martians came in peace when Clark simple pull out a knife and kill both of these peaceful Martians. To Marco, that is not good news.

"... friends of yours, Marco?" Ralf said, shaking with fear.

"We are so going to die." Tarma said

Just by killing both of these Martians, more Martians appears, wanted revenge at these pathetic humans to avenge their fallen comrades. Without anyway to make peace offers again, Marco orders to open fired upon the Martians, as a hostel enemy. Fio bring out the big daddy weapon, the Flameshot and slowly roast them while Vulcan Punch from Ralf made difficult when the Martians fire their slow moving orbs, forcing him to shoot them. Clark try to do his SAB, but the Martians body is too slick, he too pull out his pistol and knife anything that comes too near for comfort. Just as they finally get rid of the last bystanders, Marco's phone starts to ring aloud, its ring tone similar to the Main theme of Metal Slug. The call is from HQ.

"Hello, HQ what is it? You send a Slug? Huh? Oh, okay." he said, killing the communication.

"HQ sends the Slug huh?" Tarma ask.

"Yeah. An animal Slug."

"Animal Slug?" Clark and Ralf said in unison.

"It's a Slug that had several selected animals with special program training and ready to be mounted with 12.6mm Vulcan that can be used during war. We've been using it since Morden's Second Coup when they attack the world by storm." Tarma announce. "No animals were hurt, killed or being modified to fire Flameshot and/or electrical attack using their trunk," he added.

"I hope it's the camel Slug, their wonderful animals." Eri said.

"I hope it's the elephant Slug," Tarma thought

"Or maybe an ostrich Slug." Fio added.

But what they wish for isn't camel, elephant or ostrich Slug. It has a familiar resemble of a horse, and to their surprise, they believe it's a new Slug. Out from the bush, a donkey appears, with a mounted Vulcan at each side, with a typical hee-haw sound effect. Tarma, Eri, Fio, Clark and Ralf were so surprise that they barely move at all. The HQ sends a Donkey! A damn Donkey Slug!

"What's with a Donkey? I want a Metal Slug, and I don't care if it's a camel, ostrich or an elephant, but a donkey?" Tarma said in rage.

"Well, HQ is still building the SV-001 tank, so the Metal Slug has to wait. Since the other animal Slug is currently not available, the Donkey will have to do." Marco answered.

"But in the Metal Slug categories," Tarma said, pulling out list of monthly Metal Slug magazine, "the Donkey Slug has the poor speed, no defense, stupid animal with single-minded track and armed with... a cool 34.5mm Vulcan?"

"That's right, the Donkey may be stupid, and slow, but it is mounted with the heaviest Vulcan available in the whole armory. Powerful for an exchange for it's stupidity." Marco said, gently brush it's hair. "So...who's going to be the first to ride a Donkey Slug?" Marco added.

"This Donkey had better worth something," said Tarma. "I payed millions of dollar on other Slug for an improvement, but never expected a donkey could turn up." he added when the donkey suddenly kick in between Tarma's crutch, he whist in pain kneeling and crying aloud.

"Looks like the donkey like you" Eri said, laughing at him

"I hate this animal already..." Tarma replied, sounded like a chipmunk.

--------------------------------------------------

"Earth-man Morden, that Regular Soldiers are here, what are you intend to do?" the Martian asked.

"We're going to halt their progress and get out of here."

"Get out of here? Do you mean retreat?" the grunt said.

"No, we're not retreating, we merely trying to get away from those Regular Army as much as possible, regroup and launch against these... er..."

"Unknown, Earth-man. They have been a pain in Martian's ass since then." the Martian answered.

"Right, Unknown. Then after we finish dealing with these Unknown, we'll attack the Regular Army HQ for a good measurement." Morden answered, laughing all the way.

"Something tells me that none of us will see the living daylight tomorrow," the grunt said

"Aye, none of our brothers will like this plan as bad as I do, earthlings" the Martian replied.

---------------------------------------------

Marco and the team eventually enter the small Rebel outpost, fighting their way in from Martians, armored tanks, to plenty of grunt. Marco and Fio once again team up to fight against hordes of Martians while Clark and Ralf try their best to cover their back. Eri, arm with a firebomb goes to support, blocking the grunts and the Martians path while immolate those who is caught by the firestorm. Tarma, still riding the donkey with an attach Cannon Convoy, keep on showing its attitude, shaking and pounding along the way. Having a hard time controlling the donkey is one thing, having the donkey that really hates you is another.

"I think the donkey hates me!" Tarma announce.

"Don't be stupid, it's an animal, it can't be that furious at you" Fio said

"I can't control this mug... I.. Wah!" Tarma scream as the donkey starts to act on it's own, carrying him along and stampedes towards the Morden's forces, smashing them under it's horse …err donkey shoes. "Good donkey! No, stay! Stop, Halt! HELP! " Tarma starts panicking as the donkey continue to rampage.

"Isn't that the Frontal Attack the donkey just deployed?" Eri asked.

The Donkey Slug continues to rampage forward with Tarma tied up, with the Rebel troops fleeing for their lives. Several grunt tries to jump off the road, into the poison ivy, some even jump off the cliff to escape instant death, armored units switching to reverse gear at high speed and Martian quickly teleport out off desperation. Tarma still scream for help though, when he slam his face head to head at the front gate, knocking him unconscious while the donkey runs away, leaving poor Tarma at the gate. Marco and the team manage to reach towards Tarma, who is still unconscious at the gate.

"Tarma, buddy, you okay?" Marco said, while making sure that his all alright.

"Yeah... where did that donkey go?" Tarma woke up, shaking his head

"It ran off, I guess that the donkey REALLY hate you." Clark answered Tarma question

"For a donkey, it sure leaves so many damage properties around." Eri added.

"I know... hey Eri, have you seem Peppino? I can't find her," Fio asked, making both Clark and Ralf going nuts hearing that name.

"Who the hell is Peppino? She's been looking for it ever since she got here!" Ralf said, tugging his bandana tighter.

"You didn't bring her along, did you?" Eri said

"I forgot to take her home when we were here, I missed her so much" Fio sniffed, while Eri tries to comfort her partner

"Could anyone tell me who this Peppino is? Cause my partner Ralf is going berserk again." Clark asked, seeing Ralf goes postal and attack the gate with maximum rage.

"It's her teddy bear."

"A what?" Clark and Ralf respond in unison

"Her teddy bear, she left it not so long ago and she feels sick without it" Eri added

Clark and Ralf begin to doubt that their current mission, they are here to defeat Morden AND find her lost teddy bear. A teddy bear, a little sissy toy for young children to play and were given to an adult just to find it. Both scream in agony, running in circle before passing out.

"Perhaps they should stick to fighting games instead." Tarma spoke up, while the other member nodded in agreement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Background Theme Song; Steel Beast 6+7 Beefs**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of heavy engine begins to pierce through all six soldiers ears, followed by a violent tremor. Marco and the rest of the gang look at each other, wondering what it was. They proceed towards the gate and move forward further when a giant shadow appears, covering them in darkness. Ralf look up, terrified by the size.

"Take cover!" Ralf yelled.

But the tank landed on their escape route, and crash towards all six of them. Marco, Clark and Eri landed at the rear of the tank, while Tarma and Fio manage to grab hold the side. Ralf landed beside the turret unharmed. Tarma help Fio up, before pulling himself above with the help of Marco and Clark.

"This thing is huge, and it's sliding down at full speed!" Eri said, measuring the size of that thing.

"And we'll have to stop it at all cost! Come on guys, let's trash thing locomotive!" Marco commanded while the other nodded.

"Guys! The armor of this tank is too strong, but the turret is kinda weak, hammering it might stop this beast!" Ralf answered, with Marco and the gang thanks him for the tips.

Ralf being on the turret side enjoy most of it, hammering it with his Vulcan Punch. Eri kept on throwing her firebomb before she switch to her standard pistol, combining her strength with Marco. Fio manage to keep her laser gun and the ammo throughout their mission, giving the weapon to Clark, who appreciates her while Fio fires her own Heavy Machine gun. Tarma toss a few grenades when the sidewall of the tank opens up, and fires volley after volley of rockets.

"Guys, I think they know that we're here." Tarma answered, but the main cannon fires its long missile that appears to be a tomahawk missile and both front and rear side deployed a cannon.

"Take cover!" Marco yelled.

The smaller rockets begin to rain down towards the other crew at low deck, while the tomahawk missile came straight towards Ralf. Ralf intercept the two missiles and dodge the last missile. The smaller missile came from all directions, but Fio got the job done while Eri finish the side turret with her grenade. Clark then tosses both Marco and Tarma on the main cannon, joining Ralf along the way. While all three attack the main cannon, Clark, Eri and Fio protect their partner on the lower deck. The locomotive tank fires it's last tomahawk missile when Ralf, Tarma and Marco finally demolish it, but not over. Unexpectedly the top side of the turret opens up, making all three soldiers on the damage turret to lose their balance and fall off from the speeding tank, horrifying Eri, Fio and Clark.

"NO, MARCO! TARMA!" Fio shout.

"Ralf!" Clark followed.

Miraculously, all three of them survive the fall, thanks to the...

"Donkey Slug! You're back!" Tarma said, riding on top of it while Marco and Ralf held beside the Cannon Convoy.

"Hee-Haw!" the donkey respond, running as fast as the locomotive.(What?)

"Thanks donkey, now keep chasing that oversize tank!" Tarma yelled; with the donkey agree (It respond?)

Marco and Ralf hop off the convoy while Tarma still riding the donkey. Just when they all are united again, the tank's upper part explodes and reveal a gigantic missile silo, ready to launch. In no time, Marco and the rest of the gang open fired at the missile silo as soon as possible, but the missile launches towards the sky, with it's hot flak randomly landed below them. Just as the giant missile launch, it stops flying, and plunge down towards them, but all five manage to escape the horror. Tarma quickly try to find a solution. The missile silo is hard to hit when the hot flak came raining down.

"Donkey, run as fast as possible, near the tank treads. I need to release that convoy off your back." Tarma asked, with the donkey reply with a typical hee-haw sound. "Marco, keep attacking the missile silo, I have an idea!" Tarma suggest, before he and the Donkey Slug ran forward. Marco agreed, but he haven't had time to listen to his ideas. Eri and Fio is ready and continue to fire the missile silo along side with Marco. Clark and Ralf nodded as well, with Clark carry Ralf up and throw him into the missile silo, frighten the grunt working inside the machine. "Hello guys, miss me?" Ralf said before he hammered the machine and the grunt with his Vulcan Punch, halting it's firing mechanism.

Just as the Convoy from the Donkey Slug starts to loosen up, the missile silo starts to go haywire, launching more and more missile up in the sky. Panic, Ralf does more damage on the machine, but it didn't work, it only making it worse. Eri and Fio ammo begins to depletes, as well as Clark and Marco when suddenly a huge explosion violently vibrates the tank, with Tarma scream with excitement.

"Yeah! Take that stupid Rebel tank! Take that!" he cried, jumping off the donkey and towards Marco and the gang.

"What did you do?" Marco asked

"I let loose the convoy towards the main front tire; it'll slow this monster for good."

"But Tarma, there's a rocky land right in front of us!" Fio panicked

"WHAT?"

A loud explosion erupted, followed by a loud crash and screaming voice. When the other Regular armies check out the crash site, no bodies were recovered or any sign of Marco and the rest of the crew in the area. What happen to Marco and the others? Is this the end of Metal Slug 6 chapter as we know it?

**_Mission report_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_KIA: _**

**_1.Marchirius Dennis Rossi_**

**_2.Tarmicle Roving III_**

**_3.Eri Kasamoto_**

**_4.Fiolina Germi_**

**_5.Eri Kasomoto_**

**_6.Clark Steel_**

**_7.Ralf Jones_**

**_MIA: _**

**_1.General Donald 'Devil Rebirth' Morden_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get real, the government has been covering from Martians, mummies, Zombie, mutated creature and the likes. They really have been doing this conspiracy thingy way too much." Marco said, reading the fic above.

"The main thing is that we survive the crash, but the tourist all over the globe taken our picture when we reach at the bottom rock." added Tarma.

"But we manage to capture Morden though, right?" Eri spoke out

"True, and we manage to found my Peppino, which was in some grunts hand." Fio announce childishly, hugging it tight.

"Looks like it's our monthly off then." Clark responds.

"Let's go to China!" Ralf followed suit.


	4. Mission 3

Disclaimer: Many cameo from other games appear here, all in the Metal Slug universe. Peace brother! Note that Metal Slug 6 belongs to SNK Playmore, review please for your opinion.

**Metal Slug 6**

**Mission 3;**

**Guns, Slugs, and Love (I mean hate, HATE!)**

Gooooood Morning citizen in China, it's Kick Start station starting DJ Krookie Lee and today weather forecast today is revolting! Many people today are now open arms with Morden's army and even carry armed weapon to greet them, so for those people out there hiding like an insect, what are you waiting for? Grab you AK-47 and head outside, cos it's a beautiful day to die! Now playing your favorite theme for the crew who requested long ago, peace brother!

----------------------------------------------------

**Background Theme Song: Asia Impact**

----------------------------------------------------

After a long battle against Morden men, and their request for a monthly holiday turn down, our heroes fly east after the intelligent agent found some evidence about Morden's secret training camp site. That's not all, several strange sighting also been reported about a humanoid that attack the poor people down there and rampaging the area mainly in Chinatown. With Morden held captive and majority of his forces is already been defeated, Marco could only wonder what surprise he'll see. As the chihook copter fly above Chinatown, the sound of building collapses and people screaming for help could be heard.

"Okay guys, we're here. Now remember, just because we are not fighting against Morden men, that doesn't mean there isn't any. Be on your guard." Marco said

"Right, HQ will send in the new toy later, since there isn't enough room for it in here." Tarma said, rubbing his hands with anticipation.

"I heard there are producing weapons inside the maintenance shaft, I wonder if I could use it?" Fio asked

"You grab the weapon then Fio, I'll grab the grenades!" Eri answered, stuffing the grenade under her pocket.

"Guess we'll just have to wait for the vacation until the mission is finish." Ralf said, tightening his bandana.

"Guess so. Come on, the more weapon we got, the more we get to kick ass!" Clark replied

---------------------------------------------------

Inside the TV station, somewhere in US with plenty of tanks and troops from the Regular army stand watch as General Morden finally appear in the big screen.

"Good day, and welcome to..."

"WORLD DOMINATION! MUA HA HA HA HA!" Morden suddenly appear on screen with his face at the camera, the troops quickly head towards Morden and beat the crap out of him.

"...Ehem, as I was saying, welcome to Talk to Lina, the show where people will talk to me for their deepest problem in their heart," Lina said, with short red hair with pink lipstick, sky blue coat with an undershirt, short skirt.

"Today, I'll be talking to Mr. Morden, the man who attempt to conquer the world with numerous unknown technology. Mr. Morden?"

Morden still lay down on the floor with a silly grin in his face, unconscious after been beat up like that. The camera zoom in onto him while he chant the word 'world domination' and stuff.

"...Err, we'll be right back"

--------------------------------------------------------

As the elite Regular soldiers decent down slowly with their parachute on, they could see several men wearing the Rebellion uniform with their thick glasses running about with no guns shooting them, obviously trainee.

"Marco, those people down, are those Morden's men?" Ralf ask

"Yep, but with their superior held captive and their officer is killed in action, I don't think they are a threat to us." Marco answered when suddenly the troops runs away as a new yet unknown creature emerge from the ground, slimy creature with a huge head and elastics arms and legs, rolling and bounding towards the terrified troops.

"Marco, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Fio said

"Yep, and they aren't too happy about it as well."

Upon landed, Marco and the rest of the gang open fire on the unexpected alien, which in turn puke out worms from their mouth, making Fio shriek in disgusted. The worm crawl it's way towards Ralf and explode. Luckily, Ralf perform an evades maneuver before the worm explode. This however shock the rest of the gang.

"Oh my God! The worm just explode!" Clark said in shock

"Well, that never happen before." Marco said, rubbing his chin.

"What do you mean?"

"Normally a worm such as this releases toxic fluid that kill you, making your flesh to peel off if you are expose, but exploding worms is just weird" Fio said.

"Looks like you guys know almost everything." Ralf said, pulling a Vulcan Punch and kill the unknown creature. "Well, what do you know? Their body is just plain hard, like those Martians."

"I'm not surprise."

----------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the TV station...

"Hello and good day, while Morden is resting, let's interview the grunt who survive the onslaught of the cruel invasion. The mighty, namely Grunt"

Grunt enters the show with body wound and a shovel in hand, waving the shovel about and hit one of the Regular soldier unnoticed, a thin paper stick on it's back with a word 'imbecile' and two footprint up on his ass. He stepped over Morden unnoticed and sit down on the sofa.

"Good morning Mr. Grunt. Hows your day?"

"Well, I can't say fine. After all, I've been stab, knifed, steamrolled, been blast apart and been fired upon isn't easy. But all this never happen to me, no sir! My friends are the one who gets the credit for that. I, in the other hand have a family of two, and if you see me now darling, I'll be coming home soon!"

"That's touching, but how did you manage to escape death?"

"Nope, I didn't. I embrace it. Death and I made a pact that if I die, I must use this magic coin to return back to the living. Problem is, Death forgot to say how much coin I shouldn't carry, so I kinda like living too many times after being shot, stab, knifed, steamrolled, blast apart and been fired upon." the grunt said, showing everyone the magical coin in his hand

"I think I've heard that story before..." Lina rub her chin.

"You know, for a minute there, I thought that your chest is big. Is that a fake breast?" the grunt said

"WHAT! How dare you! My breast is just fine thank you!"

"But it appears to be fake..."

"That's it!" Lina said, chanting an ancient language as her hands starts to glow. "Dragon Slave!!" she roared, burning the grunt with her powerful fire spell. The grunt collapse to his death, then rise again, pleading 'brains!'

"Lina Inverse, your not suppose to kill the people who your about to talk to, even if they would insulted you! Your suppose to consult them, not eradicate them!" MegaAuthor (me) said with a director hat on

"Sorry, won't happen again!" she said innocently, casting a small thunder spell and zap the grunt again. "Oops" she add.

"This fic is going mad..." the camera men said silently

------------------------------------------------

As the gang fight on, more and more unknown creature surface, attacking Marco and the gang. Ralf bravely attack firing his pistol as he walk towards the alien, with Marco and Tarma gives a covering fire for Ralf. Clark, Eri and Fio is also busy collecting weapons and grenades for themselves when Ralf went nuts again, pulling out Vulcan Punch like mad, charging towards the unknown creature. Marco and the others try to follow their mad friend, when Ralf picked up a Zangetsu Sword halfway up on the street.

"What kind of weapon is this?" he said, curiously he swing lightly, creating a wave like blade. In an instant, he said slowly and softly. "Shiny weapon, uhh..."

Out of nowhere, a jeep appears with a mounted machine gun appears in front of Ralf. As the jeep about to ram over him, Ralf dodge over it and fire his pistol, but the jeep does a U-turn, fire several series of shots and speed it's way towards Ralf. He panic and unleash a set of Zangetsu sword wave, thus destroying the jeep in a series of slicing action. Fanatic about this new weapon, he gone nuts again, waving the weapon so much that he didn't notice he just destroyed the two more jeep in the process. When Marco and the rest finally arrive (due the fact that Ralf rush off without killing the creature, Marco and the gang had to deal with the creature), Ralf is still having fun waving the weapon like mad.

"Oh my god, he's gone nuts." Tarma said, watching Ralf dance with the weapon in hand.

"Oh my god, he's insane." Eri said, watching Ralf pull out a classic Chinese kung fu imitation.

"Oh my god! He's heading towards us!" Clark replied, seeing Ralf running at them as he swing the Zangetsu sword.

"THERE IS NO RALF, ONLY ZANGETSU!!" Ralf cried madly, charging towards his comrades.

"Something tells me we're not going to enjoy this trip if Ralf keep on having a mad desire to go out melee!" Marco said aloud.

-------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the TV station again...

"Hello and welcome back, due to the grunt evil behaviour, we have sentence him to his epic death, to another game universe where he will die miserably."

Showing the grunt been sent to a teleport chamber and sent him to random game dimension. He wave at the crowd happily, saying that his been send to Counter-Strike world.

"Now that the grunt is away, far away from the here, lets meet another survivor from the onslaught attack from the Regular army, the green alien, Martians!" Lina said happily.

The Martians suddenly appears and accidentally kills several Regular troops without notice. It squire itself towards the sofa and simple stare at the mop next to it mysteriously.

"So, Mr. Martian, how are you?"

"I'm quite fine Earthlings. You people have heal me with odd drinks and pills. Somehow I'm getting addicted by this strange pill I'm having right now." the Martian said, pulling out a strange white with a teddy bear design pill and pop it into it's mouth.

"One question, did you or did you not used Morden for..."

"WORLD DOMINATION!!! MUA HA HA HA HA HA!!" Morden suddenly scream again as he woke up, forcing the Regular army to beat the crap out of Morden again.

"...Err, like he said" Lina said.

"Right, actually, we weren't here to invade Earth, properly speaking, we're just here to cleanse the world of evil things and such, like war, soldiers and noisy vehicles, maybe some annoying humans as well." the Martian said, popping another but different pill into his mouth "Hmm, this pill is really strange, now I feel dizzy."

"So, what your doing is actually like come here and get rid of bad things right?"

"Exactly, Morden here is doing some of this plan, while my brother and I devise a plan to ship the remaining humans to it's... err peaceful ways." the Martian said, waving left to right "ohh... is there actually three of you? Why is my head start to spin? Why am I seeing stars so early and so bright?"

"Perhaps its the pills... err drug your eating." Lina said

"Nonsense! The pill make me... err... wannamakeitout?" the Martian begin to hallucinate.

"Err... excuse me?"

"I said... wanna make it out hotty?" said the Martian, squiring towards Lina, holding her down.

"Stop! What are you doing?"

"He he he, pretty... woah..."

(The following scene is censored due to some heavily and hardcore +18 is illegal in this fic. MegaAuthor apologize for everyones behave, well, on with the stories!)

----------------------------------------------------------

While Marco and the gang manage to control Ralf down, Eri went postal in return, throwing her grenade left and right. The reason is simple, they were surrounded by freakish alien, and with a freak out Eri when postal, the guys are forced to lay low, hopefully not being blown apart or been caught in the blast.

"This is crazy, first Ralf is fine, now Eri when postal about!" Clark said, carrying Ralf with a huge bump with stars going round and round on his head, obviously been knock out cold.

"Well, with her grenade stock that plenty, it did a good job forcing those aliens at bay, we maybe able to rethink about our strategy." Marco said, adding another clip of ammo from the fallen Morden troops.

"Can't we just tell her to stop?" Clark said

"Nope, the last time she went postal, she throws all her grenade at the gigantic machine, which it engulf in flames in seconds, we told her to stop even when the machine is burn to dust, and then she target us as well!" Fio answered

"Then she's as mad as Leona during that time..." Clark said, remember the horror he and Ralf face against Orochi Leona.

"Well, we can't just leave her here." Fio said.

"You guys go ahead." Tarma spoke out, pulling out a heavy machine gun, "I'll go _'talk'_ to her."

"Tarma, are you sure?" Marco said

"Go captain. Eri may hate me, but that doesn't mean she going to kill me for it." Tarma said. He stood up with his weapon ready.

"Right, move out!" Marco command. While Clark and Ralf (who finally woke up) follow Marco, Fio stood there, as she watch Tarma run towards the smoking thick cloud and into the abyss. She pulls out her heavy machine gun, her thought went wild, either helping him or abandon him? She can't make a decision when Marco called her in the distance.

"Tarma..." Fio said softly. "Please come back alive..."

----------------------------------------------------------

**Background Theme Song: Unavoidable Duel**

----------------------------------------------------------

As Tarma with his Heavy Machine gun at the ready, he approach towards an area where the ground is been smoothed by hand grenade thrown by Eri. He walk softly when he glimpse upon a shadow. Since he is wearing his sun glasses and thick smoke covering his view, he can't make it out what this shadow is. The minute he heard a click, Tarma drop down as fast as he could when a gun shot whiz through his ears. He got up just in time to jump back when a couple of grenade were thrown by Eri. It explode, but missed Tarma entirely.

"Eri! Stop this foolishness now!" Tarma said, taking cover at the nearby block. There is a long silent before the the side wall snapped when Tarma take a peek.

"Eri! Can you hear me? Talk to me!" Tarma said again.

"Why..."

"...?"

"Why did you even bother coming back for me?" Eri said, but she is nowhere to be seen.

"What are you saying? We're a team, we fight Morden each other, we fight our way towards Morden stronghold, we save Marco together!" Tarma yelled. There is a long silent again. Tarma got out from his hiding, walk slowly towards the abyss.

Frustrate, he yelled aloud to get her attention. "Bitch!"

A bullet whiz through Tarma's ankle, he groan in pain. He returns fire, a groan from Eri can be heard in return. Tarma try to stood up when unexpectedly a rocket launcher came zooming at him. Tarma quickly duck down and fire again, another groan respond from Eri. After a while, she begins to moan in pain, and Tarma slowly crawl towards her according to her moaning. When she finally reach her, she was crying, her leg and shoulder are bleeding. Tarma pull out his long handkerchief from his beg and tied her bleeding leg. She resist Tarma's help when the shady geek slap her face, obviously trying to _'wake'_ her up.

"Eri, I know it hurts, but you could always have someone to cry for."

"I wasn't crying because of you, jerk."

"Huh?"

"I cry because... no one ever came back for me. No one. I always go solo, that's why I'm mad, but... now... I feel calm." Eri said.

"... Your not the only one." Tarma replied. "I was once like you, but with Marco around, I'm always calm. Forget your old motto 'live alone die alone' stuff. It never works" Tarma said, pulling a short smile. "Can you stand?" he added

"Do I get treated better if I could?"

"Sure, why not?" Tarma said, "After all, if you die, what will become of me? I couldn't argue the bitch I like anymore." he grin when Eri punch him hard.

"What was that for!?" Tarma asked furiously, but Eri giggle childishly. She lean against Tarma shoulder, crossing her arm on his romantically and said nothing other than four words.

"I hate you jerk"

Suddenly as the cloud of debris lower down, perhaps million creature surrounded Eri and Tarma, sliming away and roared at them. Tarma pull out his Heavy Machine gun while Eri pull out her pistol. Tarma hand over Eri a Firebomb, said he picked up just a while ago and hand over a shotgun to her as well. With their safety trigger now lowered down, the two geek shady and bomb queen ready for anything.

"Ready to rumble, bitch?"

"Ready as you are, jerk."

---------------------------------------------------------------

In the TV station, after the Regular army manage to pull out the Martian which has been 'attach' with Lina, the show must go on... or so it goes.

"Good afternoon everyone, after the ferocious alien attack me, it is now save to say that I'm okay! Now that all those goofy character is out of the way..."

Just a thought, several troops wearing a Soviet uniform storm in the studio and march to the next studio, with small robotic drone and a ferocious looking K9 follows the troops, a theme 'Hell March 2' can be heard as they crash to yet another studio. The auctions were dumbfounder by the marching Soviet troops, even Lina was surprise.

"... Let's continue," she said, sweating a while, "Since General Morden is now up and well, we'll be interviewing him right away! Mr. Morden?

"Ouch..." Morden respond, obviously someone left him on the floor there when the Soviet troops march over him.

"Morden? Why are you sleeping on the floor when the Soviet march over you?"

"The Soviet did WHAT?"

"Err... march right over you..."

"Don't they know who I am? I am Morden! General Morden! The Devil Rebirth himself!"

"Right, well, I have a few question sir Morden"

"Speak quickly, I have a nation to run and country to take over" Morden said proudly

"Well, why did you join the Rebellion when you we're the top officer in the Regular army?"

"Well my dear, I join them because of the intelligent center were too dump and extremely unpredictable. They're carelessness has killed my son! My only son who love me even when I look like Osama Bin Ladin!(No offence, but Morden DOES look like him, minus the headband o.O). That's why I felt and join the Rebellion to have my revenge!" Morden said

"Wow, who would have thought that the Regular army's intelligent agent were so bad? But won't it be dangerous to attack them?"

"Nope, after several attempts, I found out that their weakness comes from their own technology, which me and the grunt manage to steal these plans and and create a weapon of mass destruction using the Regulars own technology from scratch. It's easy, yet effective."

"And yet you were defeated by a small medium weight tank known as the SV-001 a.k.a Metal Slug... interesting."

"Well, the Regular army did a good job creating a tank barely the same height as a man, but yeah, it pack quite some punches." Morden said, rubbing his chin. "Heard they are creating a newer Slug, mimicking our LV Rebel armor. Can't they have anything better to do than to mimic our technology?"

"Well you did mimic the Slugnoid, which in turn you created the LV armor based on the Slugnoid. I can't see why they can't create a Slug based on your LV rebel armor." Lina said

"Great, the war of copycat begins..." Morden said in regret. "Are we done? I was suppose to tell the authorities something, extremely important information."

"Yes, we're done. Next time, we'll be interviewing Zelda, the princess who always get her sorry ass captured by bad guys. Until then, this is Lina Inverse, good night."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Background Theme Song: BioToxic**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

As the team head down sewers main line, battling horde after horde of aliens, they reach to an area where the sewer line is wider and larger. At the first glance, they are now on the waste disposal sewer. The area is offended with foul smell and stomach turning odour. Fio, who is still worried about the safety of Tarma or her partner Eri back then, they haven't return yet.

"Man, should had eaten that Chinese noodle back up there...(burp!)" Marco said.

"Well, the alien is now annihilated, Mission ac..."

Before Clark finish his sentence, a slight tremor begins to rock the waste disposal sewer, the water reacted, making waves as each tremor erupted, as if something is approaching towards them. Before they knew, they heard a robotic-like sound and massive sound of electricity sparks could be heard, echoes within the sewer line. The team slowly turn back, and were horrified what they saw. A machine towering almost as high as the sewer's ceiling, a gigantic set of claws and a brain with eyeballs inside the a fish bowl. Fio fainted at first sight which Marco caught her. Clark and Ralf simple shake their knees, looking at the monster, which it looked back.

"Uhh... Marco? What are we going to do?" Clark said, pulling out a Flameshot.

"We do whatever we always do, but I have never seen something like this..." Marco confess, trying to wake Fio up.

"Looks like we're pretty screwed up. That monster just block the only path out." Ralf replied.

The monster then starts to march forward, splitting plasma orb as it goes. Marco finally wake Fio up while Ralf and Clark open fire their weapon. The machine keep on walking towards them when Ralf goes up front and was about to pulls out his famous Vulcan Punch when the horrifying machine duck down and does a claw attack, knocking Ralf down. Clark saw his partner is down, he quickly goes to him, grab his neck collar and pull him out when the machine nearly squish Ralf under it's feet. Macro concentrate fire along with Fio to keep the monster at bay, firing their pistol weapon. The machine set loose a series of plasma orb and starts to decent towards them. Marco and the remaining team dodge and evade the attack when the machine suddenly opens a hatch in his stomach and ready to fire when his shoulder suddenly been hit by a cannon shell, forcing the machine to back down a little, followed by a series of fire bomb, stunning it as it engulf in flame. Marco, Fio, Clark and the quite unconscious Ralf stare behind. Another machine with two robotic legs, armed with twin Vulcan and a cannon folder with a person riding on it with another person stood there next to it, both of them look familiar.

"Hey guys, look what I found!" Tarma said, riding the Slug Gunner.

"Tarma, Eri! We thought you're are dead!"

"Hey, can't you guys have a little fate in us?" Eri said, scratching her head. "Fio, catch!" she add

Fio caught a weapon briefcase and open it, she never seen this weapon before, with two similar machine gun in it. She wield it out, trying to familiarize it. "What is it?"

"It's called Duel Machine Gun, greater cousin of Heavy Machine Gun. I like to use it, but I know your a weapon specialist. Don't worry, a little fire bomb here and there will make a whole lot difference!" Eri replied.

"Where did you found it?"

"When I went into the maintenance chamber, I found the weapon crate contain lots of cool weapons, but this one in particular is special when I had to go to the bathroom." Eri said

"Huh?" Fio replied with confusion

"I found it inside the toilet bowl..." Eri confessed, making Fio squeal aloud.

"Hi Captain, wanna ride?" Tarma said, but Marco shock his head.

"You know I'm not quite good with a Slug, but thanks anyway. Let's go!"

When the machine finally put himself out, it started to go berserk, stomping the ground and created a shockwave. The machine starts to go haywire, and the number of plasma orbs flooded the ceiling and the machine starts to produce lighting effect on it's claws. Not taking any chances, Marco team up with Ralf and Fio, firing their weapon in their hands, Fio switch her pistol to duel Machine Gun and fires away, producing a stream of bullets piercing through it's armor. Eri, Clark and Tarma fires away their weapon as well, with Clark bravely attack it with a stream of Flameshot followed by Eri's Firebomb and back the monster down a little with cannon blast on it's torso followed by a hail of Vulcan shots. The abomination begins to go up in smoke, and with a desperate attempt, it opens up his belly again, but this time, Ralf is ready for it.

"Well, now, guess you busy with that attack eh? Feel the power of my VULCAN PUNCH!!!" he roared, punching it violently at the machine several series of strong punches until it explode, it's body metal started to melt and it's 'head' explode, releasing it's brain and eyeballs out. It lay down in defeat, dead in it's track.

---------------------------------------

As Marco and the rest of the gang came out from the sewers line, they were ambush by a large number of Morden's men, armed themselves with guns, copter, tanks and even the Martian are now on their side. Marco and the team looked at one another, they're been surrounded by surprise.

"Let me guess, your here to kill us?" Marco said.

"No, we're here to kill the Unknown, Regular elite." a grunt said.

"Unknown? Those things are named Unknown?" Tarma said.

"We require your help, such skill can be wasted if we kill you. If you like, we require a men with your skill to help fight off the Unknown." the grunt said. "and recaptured Morden back."

"That won't do. None of us will agree with that." Marco answered

"No? Well, since you put it this way, how about this, you will either recapture our leader or we'll destroy the Regular Army HQ with 2000 MK-II Connor Tank, with more than 2000 cannon shells blast the base to smithereens, along with the Project SV-001, and there is nothing you could stop them." the grunt threaten them. (This incident happen in Metal Slug 2006).

"You won't!" Eri cried.

"Who's afraid now, Regular Elite?" the grunt snared at Marco and the gang.

"What are we going to do Captain?" Tarma asked.

"..."

Mission 3 Complete!!


	5. Mission 4

**Metal Slug 6**

**Mission 4, Fight to the finish (NOT!)**.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Background Theme Song: Bridge 256**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

Leaving the wreak Chinatown and flying towards US with the copter with the remaining Morden Forces which held Marco and the gang 'hostage', they continue to cross American boarder and towards Alcatraz Island where General Morden is been held inside the high security prison. The grunt provides some information about the situation, even if Marco doesn't want to hear it.

"... so the defenses surrounding the Prison is unexpectedly tighter than we anticipated. We need Morden to lead the attack straight using our latest warship, but the ship can't go anywhere with that Unknown walking about and terrorizing the troops."

"What about those Martians?" Ralf ask.

"They are too afraid to launch an attack, their breathen already been held somewhere in Russia, and Rootmark isn't going to turn his beings into lunch."

"Wait a minute... Rootmark lives?" Marco, Tarma, Eri and Fio said in unison.

"That is what Morden said, Rootmark appears to have a powerful healing capability, not even a direct hit of a ballistic missile can harm it." the grunt said. "That might be the reason why my Flame Shot wouldn't roast its brain, and still kicking." Tarma said when they somehow approach the golden gate bridge, with half of the bridge is missing added with several series of explosion.

"Let's just get to the point. You want us to finish off the Unknown, contact the ship and ran away with Morden?" Marco ask.

"Yes, and don't worry about no weapon thingy, you can have your guns back. You'll need it for attacking those Unknown."

"Yeah, we don't wanna fight them with knifes, bare hands and harsh word against those things," Tarma said before the others turn to Ralf. Ralf shows a few excited joys though, "except for him. His crazy when it comes to melee weapons."

Marco and his gang immediately parachute out from the copter to the cripple bridge. As they descent slowly down, the US armies attack the Unknown immediately flee after having little effect on the beings, as the creature bounds around like a pinball game and roll over vehicles is enough chill to the remaining soldier. As Marco and Tarma touchdown to the ground, they held in a defensive position while waiting for the others to land. Marco take a sneak peek at the Unknown with his binocular, puzzled the fact that this Unknown is attacking the bridge.

"What do you see Marco?" Tarma ask.

Marco scouts around the area. Several damage sectors on the bridge is dangerous, and have high possibility to crash to the ocean. Several Unknown seemed to be patrolling the bridge around; some even brought a new alien like being with four legs and one eye. The flying alien is also visible in Marco's view. He saw some activity just a head, zooms in the binocular and went completely speechless.

"Captain?" Tarma ask.

"Take a good look Tarma, due north-east a bit." Marco said as Fio and the others land safely.

Tarma took the binocular, look at the direction where Marco addressed and he too went speechless, as he speculate the Unknown doing what appears to be a Can Can dance, dancing on the Slug Flyer. He was furious after that. "How dare those things dance the Can Can on top of the Slug Flyer!" Tarma said aloud.

"Fio, remember about the Super Grenade you pack in?" Marco said.

"Yes, why?"

"Get yourself equipped then, we're going to be fighting on this bridge and retrieve that Slug Flyer."

-------------------------------------------------------------

In the Alcatraz Island, Morden is relaxing inside the prison bed, confident that his remaining troops will aid him when a few series of explosion blow up the prison wall. To Morden, this isn't a good or bad news, and he knew that his troops won't do such reckless effort to just blow the wall up. He got up from his bed and peeked outside. Several guards open fire at something in front of them, but Morden can't make it out since he can't see what it is; the side wall is blocking his view. Several more prison guards arm themselves with weapon range from pistol to rifle ran across the Morden's cell. He quickly ask around.

"What in Earth is going on out there?" he shout at the young guard.

"There is this huge freaking monster outside killing everyone. We need every man available to stop it!"

"Monster? What monster?" Morden said in surprise.

"I have no idea; all we know is that... it ain't the Martian."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Tarma and Fio open fire wildly and panicking with their Enemy Chaser and Laser Gun at the flying creature, as Ralf and Clark keep on using their special attack to turn the tide, throwing them in mild air or simple punch the crap out of them.. Marco and Eri team up by concentrate fire at the other side, but the wave keep on coming in swarm. The one eye alien took to the battle as well, oozing out blue liquid, which float towards Clark's back unexpectedly. Sensing that his partner in danger, Ralf immediately push Clark aside, forcing Ralf to take the hit. Seeing his partner is down, he use the Super Argentina Backbreaker at the one eye alien in rage, causing the alien to be flung to the sky and never return to Earth. The Unknown assault on the Peregrine Falcon, Sparrows and the Ikari Warriors finally put to the end, As Ralf slowly wake up feeling unwell.

"Ralf, you okay buddy?" Clark asks.

"Like a million bucks, those blue bubbles really stings." Ralf answered.

"You guys really work so hard, I think you better rest for a while." Marco address to Ralf and Clark.

Both Warriors nodded with agreement while Marco and Tarma try to make their plan. "The Alcatraz Island is a few clicks east of our position, we need the jet pack, but only three of us can use it, plus you can provide extra cover for us with the Slug Flyer, of course that wouldn't be a problem to you." Marco said.

"At least those alien stop the Can Can dance, but they are now doing some horrible tap dancing!" the angered Tarma addresses, pointing out the Unknown tap dancing on the Slug, teasing them as well.

"I don't like it... something is up," Eri said, "only a complete moron would actually dance on the Slug or they are confident on killing us." she added.

"Either way, dancing on the Slug is not in the list, I've paid thousands of dollars on these babies for improvement, and dancing on the Slug is not an improvement!" Tarma shout as he blindly ran towards the alien, shocking the rest of the team. "Tarma!"

--------------------------------------------------------

On the Island, the prison security system goes haywire and some cell doors open wide, freeing the prisoners, which include Morden. The guards are now shattered the prison area and some cell doors are still remain close as the prisoner yelling to free them. Morden slowly goes into the dark room when a groaning sound echoes the hallway. The Devil Rebirth looked around and came across a wrench pipe and use it as his melee weapon. The moaning and groaning sound grows, revealing the multiple blue guardsmen where possessed by the red small alien known as parasite which attach on the head of the poor guardsman. Morden came in contact on one of these creatures and swing this melee weapon like a bat, and smash the alien aside. He continue to wreak havoc on the rest of the alien, swinging and waving on the alien, not paying any attention on the poor guards with head injuries resulted by Morden's weapon.

"Good thing this wrench pipe is available, I feel like playing Half-life again." Morden said proudly when a loud roar echoed the room, piercing Morden's ears. Morden drop his wrench pipe to close both his ears painfully. Suddenly a long, serpent-like monster smash it's way into the prison, flinging several prisoner helplessly as the monster penetrate the wall. The monster spot Morden who is stun at the sight of the beast, the monster roared aloud and fire what appears to be blue plasma goo at the General. Morden flee with his life which somehow outrun the monsters attack. When he thought the area is secure, the serpent emerges in front of him, frighten the General and pick him up with his mouth.

"Let me go, you overgrown worm, what are you doing!? Don't you know who I am?! I'm Morden! The Devil Rebirth himself!!" He yelled. The serpent careless who is he as the brown serpent takes him for a joy ride.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Marco, Tarma, Eri and Fio battle their way to the Slug Flyer when a couple more flying alien and parasite swarm around them. Fio pull out her Super Grenade and let loose the titan size cannon at the flying alien without mercy and Eri help her with some grenade at the parasite. Marco and Tarma eventually reach the Slug, which they encounter the red Unknown. Five red alien laugh silly at Marco and Tarma and does a bounding attack which the Peregrine Falcon retaliate with Laser Gun and pistol attack. The attack eventually kill three red alien, but one almost hit Tarma in mere inches when Ralf appear out of nowhere and does his favorite attack, his Vulcan Punch thus killing the alien while the other were send to the sky by Clark, doing his posing with a silly grin on his face.

"That was close, nice one Ralf, I owe ya!" Tarma said, sweating.

"Don't mention it." Ralf respond.

"Aren't you guys suppose to rest?" Marco addressed to Ralf and Clark.

"We know, but we can't have you guys to take the fun away, right?" Clark answered, with Ralf nodded with an agreement.

"But... we kinda short of jet packs and the Slug Flyer is enough for one person, which makes four people." Eri said in disappointment.

"_Then ride on my hand..._" an alien-like voice echoes all six Elite Regular Armies head. Marco and the gang scan the area; the voice is very familiar to Marco, Tarma, Eri and Fio. Marco looks up, pointing above their head and cried, "Rootmark!"

Without a doubt, Rootmark is indeed alive and well, hovering above the Marco and the gang on the bridge. Marco readies his weapon, just as Tarma, Eri and Fio. Clark and Ralf however terrified by the size of the Martian, at least 30 times larger that the one they kill. Ralf Jones when speechless and Clark Steel could only wonder the marvelous story he could write when this mission is over.

"That is one big hovering, scary looking Martian..." Clark said.

"I don't think we could ever be able to convince the authorities about this." Ralf added.

"_Come on, my cameo is just temporally, so make it quick, I'm still wanna get out from this crazy planet, and my breathen is still trap within the Unknown nest._" Rootmark addressed.

"You're helping us?" Fio ask

"_Of course, we don't want to be extinct yet by you Earthlings and been turn to lunch by the Unknown, so make it quick; I'm missing my Opera Show Telecast already."_

"Understood, Ralf, Clark. Can you ride on Rootmark's hand and provide some covering fire for us?" Marco said.

"I don't know, we never ride an alien's hand before..." Ralf said.

"Try battling on his head, beat his brain and blow his god-who-knows-what-might-happen-to-you brain blast." Eri whispers.

"_I heard that, insolent Earthlings._"

---------------------------------------------------------

**Background Theme Song: Aim High Chase Fast **

---------------------------------------------------------

In a few minutes, the Elite Regular Army goes up to the sky, lead by Tarma in the Slug, while the others follow behind with their jet pack strap on their back. Rootmark however carries the two Ikari Warriors and both aren't comfortable with it, but made up after some interesting conversation. "_...so we Martians plant those trees known as Happy Nalita, a special tree that make every Martian laugh to death" _(Okay, not quite interesting than I expected).

"Wow, that's kinda hard, laugh till one dies," Clark said.

"_Not really, it's come in with some amusement later after we alter it and develop our first Martians Pistol."_

"You mean those yellow/blue orbs? No wonder I can't stop laughing during the director's cut" Ralf said, remembers the horror during the directors cut scene when Ralf accidentally been hit by the floating orb and were send to the hospital for treatment.

"_Yes, and we also develop those Nalita on our flying saucer using that laughing energy."_

"I always thought the UFO would sound like a cow-like moan, not a giggling-like sound." Fio said.

Just then, Tarma picked up a massive number on his radar, indicate an enemy in front of them. He radio in to his companion. "Guys, lock and load, missile and pistol ready, here they come!" Immediately, flying alien attack the Elite Regular Army unexpectedly with such force, range from parasite to an unknown spinning machine. Marco ready his pistol and open fire, accompany by Tarma's Vulcan which tears the flying Unknown to shreds. Eri and Fio team up using the newly pick up weapon, BIG Heavy Machine Gun and BIG Laser Gun as it start blazing and zapping, effectively reaping through hordes of UFO like creature. Ralf and Clark, using their telekinetic taught by Rootmark uses it's Vulcan on the gigantic Martian and blaze through horde of parasite moving on the kill. Rootmark support both Ikari Warrior from being harm, lifting and avoid any physical contact on the Unknown. As the Unknown swarm them, Rootmark unleash it's brain blast, effectively killing the Unknown.

"Rootmark, don't do that! I still want my brain!" Ralf said, being too near when the blast accord.

"_My apologize, Earthling._" Rootmark said when another brain blast erupted yet again, piercing into Clark this time.

"Arrgghh! My brain!" Clark cried. "Dirty and nude images kept popping out from my brain! Make it stop!!" he added.

"_Thousand apologize_"

----------------------------------------------------

Just a meter away before Alcatraz Island, the Rebellion Army battleship arrive in it's destination as it reload it's cannon and ready for Marco and the gang to arrive. The few grunt on the ship isn't too pleased having the Regular Elite who slaughtered almost the entire Rebellion army on their side, but to save Morden, it will have to do.

"Man, I can't believe we're doing this, why don't we just simple shell the prison, rescue the general and then blast the alien home to kingdom come?" a grunt said.

"Well, there is two things you need to know soldier. One, only the General knows the location and two, shelling the crap on that prison without knowing will most likely kill Morden in the process." another grunt said.

"We're so tired of waiting, I just hope we're still alive after all this is over."

"Speaking of which, does anyone remember seeing that soldier with a shovel in hand?"

"Nope, he was sent to the Counter-Strike world during the last chapter, he should be dead by now."

"We can't have that can we?"

"Why not? He's stupid, imbecile and of all gods he is annoying, no matter how many times we kill him, he still wakes up and said 'chill dude, I'm your friend!'," said the grunt, mimicking the grunt with the shovel (God I miss that guy already)

"I don't have any comment about that" another grunt join in.

"We could use him as a meat shield you know," the previous grunt said, "An internal meat shield, taking bullets for us so that we can live longer." He added.

"Ouch, now we're short of one cool man."

"One thing I don't understand is that... we all looked very identical." one of the grunt said.

"SNK place some high budget on us to animate just to get involve in this famous game and your complaining?" the grunt next to him said.

"No... but I wish we had a name. You know, I hate being called 'Grunt' all the time."

"So do we.." the last grunt answered when the ship suddenly shake violently, a roaring sound erupt followed by a familiar comedy scream.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Background Theme Song: BioToxic**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

"Okay, I see the old, cranky ship dead ahead, this has got to be Morden's remaining battleship," Tarma said using the Slug radio.

"Roger Tarma, preparing to release our jet packs. Ralf, Clark. You can come down from Rootmark's hand now." Marco ordered.

Just as Marco, Eri, Fio, Ralf and Clark touch down on the ship, it suddenly rocks violently, and several frighten rebellion grunt flee with their lives like a chicken, jumping off the ship despite the water temperature is below zero Fahrenheit. Marco and the gang look down below the ship as the rebel soldiers turn to ice cube in matter of seconds.

"God, whoever frightens these grunts must have given them the fright." Tarma said when a long, brown serpent suddenly emerge from the sea and attack Tarma's Slug Flyer with it's blue goo. Tarma bail out from it's attack, releasing a missile and hit at the monsters face. The others were stun at first, but they quickly gain their senses and help Tarma out with Super Grenade, BIG Laser Gun and a few couple of grenade. The Serpent chuckle at the team as it dive down, dragging someone every familiar under it's scale.

"Hey, it's that… Morden?" Fio said

"What is he doing on the monsters scale?" Eri asked.

The serpent emerge again, with Morden pleading for help, "**HELP ME!! I'M COLD, I'M HUNGRY, BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY, I'M COLD! HELP ME!!**" Morden cried when the serpent dive into the sea again.

"That's Morden alright."

Immediately, the serpent once again emerge from the sea and zigzagging it's way on the ship and turn at the Regular Elite with it's sharp teeth. Ralf found a good opportunity and does a Vulcan Punch at the monster. Eri and Clark both throw all their grenade stock and which to their pistol, helping Marco. The serpent in time starts to puke out more blue goo at them, as the team try and take shelter from it's attack. The serpent then wrap around the ship tighter, forcing the team to jump on it's scale to avoid been squish. Tarma open up all his missile reserve and fire at the serpent. The alien sea serpent then begin to turn violently, creating a massive wave, effectively knocked Fio and Eri down, followed by Marco, and Clark while Ralf jumped before it hit him. The serpent, satisfied with it's work submerge back to the sea, leaving the wounded team on the ship. Tarma got out from his Slug to help Ralf move them away for a while. Fio suffer a broken ankle, so too Eri. Marco twisted his leg and Clark unconscious due to the bump on his head.

"This isn't good, at this rate, we'll never get to beat that thing," Ralf said.

"Are you saying you're given up?" Tarma answered back. "True soldier never gives up, no matter what kind of enemy you'll face. Isn't that what you military boys do?" he added.

"Then… what should we do?" Ralf said.

"Go melee." Tarma answered back, revealing a secret stash weapon, the Zangetsu Sword. The weapon instantaneous hypnotize Ralf, as Ralf chant on, wanted the weapon. "Look at the pretty weapon Ralf," Tarma said when the serpent emerges from the sea again. Tarma quickly toss the weapon at the serpent yelling "CATCH!"

The weapon present quickly possessed Ralf, he snag the weapon and perform a horrifying melee attack with his odd combo as well. Tarma quickly jump back to the Slug and fire his entire missile. The serpent roar in pain and begin to rotate them, firing blue orb-like attack. The Orb posed slight problem to the mad Ralf, but Tarma's Slug begin to take hit almost at all side. Tarma cursed and swearing words come out from his mouth. Ralf however kept on slicing the creature with the Zangetsu sword, each stroke hurt the serpent more than Tarma could. When the damage Slug Flyer eventually hovering at the same level as the serpents head, Tarma push the red button, which quickly eject him out from the Flyer. The Slug Flyer however goes in for the kill, smashing it's way at the serpent right at the monster's face so hard that the Slug pass through the monsters hard scale and explode a miles later. The Serpent roared in pain as it submerge top the sea with Tarma landed safely on the ship.

"Yeah, that's the way!" Tarma said.

"That's good and all, but what about Morden?" Marco said, seeing the serpent drag Morden into the sea as well.

"Okay… that might be a problem…"

"Make that two, cos here comes Ralf, with the Zangetsu sword in hand!" Marco cried

Tarma caught sight on Ralf, still waving the Zangetsu sword and chasing down Tarma around the ship. "Ralf, snap out of it, it's over!" Tarma begged.

"THERE IS NO RALF, ONLY ZANGETSU!" Ralf chant aloud.

Mission 4 Complete!


	6. Mission 5

Disclaimer: Metal Slug fans has been dying to learn what happen our hero for the entire month, some even sent some threat letters, saying that he'll kill my dog (which I don't, thankfully) I was quite busy during the festive Chinese New Year, so now that I'm free, I give you the continuing chapter of Metal Slug 6. Enjoy.

**Metal Slug 6**

**Mission 5; Cheese? (yummy!)**

With the last battle erupt on Alcatraz Island won soundly between the giant brown alien snake and the Elite Regular Troops, the public now learns about the alien existence. With military cover-ups and conspiracy to hide evidence especially to the public were left to deaf ears, the world manage to document the battle started in Alcatraz Island, resulting thousand of tourist flocking to the island to get the picture where the battle take place regardless how the military tries. Various website and photo shows elsewhere, and the people who the government tries to cover-up does not help at all.

After the Elite Regular armies' battle in Alcatraz Island is over, Eri and Fio were brought to the Regular Armies Medical Center to heal their wound, along with the rest of the team. Marco suffer slightly from his last battle who is accompany by his best partner, combatant but most importantly, his friend. Ralf however were send to Psychology Center to treat his mad desire when handling melee weapons, especially been possessed by the Zangetsu sword.

It wasn't that bad either for the Rebellion. Giving excuse that their timely appearance to help the Elite Regular armies to battle the greater menace really paid off as well as 'recaptured' Morden scheme, although their general isn't pleased to hear it. The Rebellion forces however, were eventually round up, revealing that First Coup and Three Division were the only available forces under Morden's command but admit that Five Coup and Delta Storm is nowhere in sight (these forces were later converted into Amadeus)

"So… these are the only remaining army as you reported earlier, am I right?" Morden nodded with an agreement, sitting on the steel chair. "These men of yours are here for a reason, am I correct?" a general speak up to Morden with several high ranking officers sitting on the same row.

"Yes, I have several news regarding about these monstrosity appear in Alcatraz Island. These however are terrible news. One, an unidentified meteor that crash period at Russia not only hoses valuable but dangerous information regarding about the Ten Commandments of Moses, but also breaking free a vicious monstrosity, known as the Unknown by the Martians." Morden said uncomfortably with so many tight securities around him.

"So… this is another Martian trick that we government had to deal with!?" interrupted the officers.

"No, this one is entirely different; these things seek out Martians and make lunch out of them." Morden said, mimicking how the Martian been eaten up using pen and paper sketches.

"This is interesting and all…" the aged general said, not buying anything Morden just said, "but unless you have proof, we will treat this stories as… a fairy tale."

Suddenly a Martian pop out of nowhere in front of Morden with an alarming cries, spooks the generals on the table as they withdraw to the wall with alarming speed. "Please Earthling Morden! Our forces been captured by the unknown when Rootmark lead us to attack at the nest!" the Martian pled.

"Rootmark? That silly old alien think that they can win? They'll be turn to lunch for sure." Morden replied, placing his left hand on his face.

"What shall we do? I got several more generation to raise my…" the Martian was interrupted by a flying Unknown suddenly smash the window by force as it dive towards the Martian. The Martian squeal aloud as the flying creature caught the tentacle alien and starts to eat it up slowly, regardless of his table manners. It flies away, munching away it's meal, humming a weird theme song. The other high rank officers couldn't react nor understand what is happening. They only conclude one option.

"If you've fairy tales is worth saving humanity, then we'll buy it, sold it and donate it all to SNK Playmore Company to stop this crap!"

"Granted, I'll have my men write a story for you." Morden said as he rise up from his chair, walking away from the door accompany by Regular troops. A black men wearing a black carrying a SNK logo suddenly appears out of nowhere, rising a letter at the high rank officers.

"I'm from the SNK Playmore department, I hereby held you all guilty for saying violent language at the industries."

"Well, about time someone from those Gaming Industries showed up…"

--------------------------------------------------

"…And that is how you came in… ladies and gentlemen." One of the SNK insurance men said with his briefcase open wide with a logo 'Join the fight, King of Fighter 2006'. The injured Elite Regular men, Marco, Tarma, Eri and Fio simple drop their jaws open. Not only they haven't rest an entire day yet, but the officers DEMANDED them to do it. Marco was the first to deny the request.

"Are you mad? We haven't rest enough yet, our wounds aren't healed and Ralf is still going psychopath whenever his using the Zangetsu Sword!" Marco declared.

"Hey, you're just a game character; you can always restart from the beginning."

"Damn it, we're more than just video game character!" Tarma said, "I am the most coolest guy in the series, you know!"

"I agree with geek shady there, except the second part." Fio said shying away and cover herself with her blanket.

"And besides, we need at least a week for our wound to heal up… perhaps a month in my case…" Eri sadly spoke out, looking at her broken leg.

"We'll fix that," the men said, pulling out his Nokia N93I out, dialing some random numbers, place his phone at the side of his ears saying, "Technician? Could you fix the problem entitle 'Metal Slug 6'? I think we had a bug."

"Bug!?" Marco, Tarma, Eri and Fio yelled in unison. Suddenly, the background became the helipad, their bodies injuries were healed at an instant rate and back to their uniform. Several Regular troops and Rebellion soldier appear on the helipad with they're midnight spotted trunks and shirt were scared shitless what happen, running back into the barrack in shame. Ralf and Clark was dumbfounder what just happen, been teleported like that. Marco, looking at his companion with some anger issues, gave a cold stare toward the SNK guy there. "I'm going to hate you for this…"

"Do whatever you like, as long as the mission is over, I don't mind." The guy said, teleported ala Star Trek.

"Should have told Marco to play it this series in easy mode first." Tarma alleged.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Background Theme song; Final Attack for MS6**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Right, Fio and I will go first as the first wave along with the Regular armies and move any obstacle we may encounter, set up a temporally base of operational and wait for you guys to arrive," Marco stated, drawing a huge circle on the crater with a meteorite on the drawing board. "The Rebellion forces will be tagging along with you guys to ensure that none of these guys turn against you. After both team arrive, we will attack with full force, with the Regular and Rebellion troops combine."

"That's the second time we had to ally ourselves with those Rebellion forces…" Tarma said using his automatic pistol rubbing on his head.

"Yeah, only this time… we fight something that ain't Martian." Fio followed.

"You two better be going, we'll handle these puppet from here." Eri spoke out, carrying a crate full of the grenade from the armory.

Marco and Fio nodded to their close combatant partners as they head towards the door. They turn and give a salute to them as a farewell signature. Tarma and Eri stood up and salute them in return, undoubted they wouldn't die. Ralf and Clark however, didn't salute them. Instead, they gave a warning of some sort.

"Marco, if you die, I swear that I'll find you even in the depths of hell and kill you myself." Ralf said, grinning at him.

"And don't forget Fio, as promised, return back in one piece for your entry form." Clark followed, adjusting his hat and sunglasses.

"I won't! Take care!" Fio said happily.

As both Elite Regular soldier round up the remaining forces outside the helipad, Eri and Tarma walk up to both Ralf and Clark, giving them the cold stare. "Okay, what's with that, 'go to hell and kill you myself' phase? That's my line." Tarma demand an answer from Ralf. "And what kind of promise did you make Fio do?" Eri said.

"Oh, nothing much, Fio said she wanna join the King of Fighter competition, so we already sign her name and entry form to that SNK secret agent." Clark confesses.

"**WHAATT!?"**

**- The following scene involves in much bloodshed and violent from both Ralf and Clark, but also possibility the most coolest combo perform. Please use your imagination to see how violent the fight is and continue on the story below.-**

"Ow… that hurts… I think I loose my front tooth…" groan Ralf

"Not as painful as been beat up by a girl… Oh… My twicky…" moan Clark.

**----------------------**

…**.Much later…**

**----------------------**

"I can't believe we had to wait about **3 FREAKING DAYS** for every soldier to go infirmary, insurance policy and several undertakers into the copper and prep themselves. **3 FREAKING DAYS!!!!**" Eri erupt as if she is about to explode after been waiting.

"How about this; the entire Rebellion army sandwich themselves into a single transport copter along with us and the Metal Slug as we head to Russian?" Tarma said.

"That is the most revolting… thing I heard." Clark burst.

"Speak for yourselves!" An entire Rebellion troops roared at them.

"I hope this baby can carry us to our destination… why the hell does the government been so malicious towards us and only gave us a single copter? What are they thinking!?" Ralf roared as well.

Nearing the meteor sites while ignoring the zombie infested area; an overloaded copter flies over continent without any loose altitude. They were lucky enough to reach their destination so though. The Rebellion troops begin to parachute down freeing more and more space for the other to do the jump as well as the rest of the Elite Regular soldiers. Once touchdown, Eri eventually spot several damaged Metal Slugs and dozen of worn-out military tents; possibly seems to be Marco's temporally settlements, but they were dead bodies of their fellow troops and several Unknown bodies lay wasted as well, leading a trail to a newly open cave.

"Hey, guys, I think they were here quite recently before the attack."

"Hmm, they might be overwhelm inside," Ralf reply, rubbing his chin. "It is best that we tag along these trail and reach to it's main source. Perhaps there we can find over lost comrades."

"Lost comrades… just like good old times then!" Clark claimed.

"Well, we don't gain anything from here, might as well move forward." Tarma added. "I'll bring the Metal Slug out too, just in case we need covering fire."

"That hole won't even fit that vehicle in; we'll have to leave it out here." Eri claimed.

"Oh man…"

As Tarma and Ralf lead the way, followed by Eri and Clark, several Rebellion troops followed them as well, providing some sense of backup and safety measures. Ralf and Clark still haven't got used by this 'new ally' yet, since they were the enemy back then. But then again, today's enemy could eventually be potential allies, no? As they precede the cave deeper and much wider area, a single Rebellion soldier makes a halt signal, giving the rest of the battalion to hide as well. He brought out his telescope while hiding behind the rocks with several partner's backing him up. Through his lenses, he sees several dozen of Unknown, guarding what may seems to be a crane with several new Slug drillers.

"What do you see?" a single grunt asks his companion.

"Multiple hostile creatures, a bright red alien with four legs seem to be a new addition to the family. They seem to be grouping in one area heavily." The grunt said.

"Anything else?" Tarma said.

"Yeah, the crane seems to be holding a new type of Super Vehicles. I doubt that only four people can used it."

"Well then, lets move in, secure the area and take over the Slugs." Tarma rise up with a serious tone. "Come on, let's kill those aliens, charge!" he commanded, leading the Rebellion armies to their inevitable doom.

"Okey, is it just me, or is Tarma actually obsessed with Slugs?" Clark stat it softly to Eri.

"You haven't seen him talking with the little tank day and night, 24/7 yet. He can't even sleep without his Metal Slug miniature, which I doubt that he most likely carries it with him." Eri claimed.

The battle is on, with the combine Rebellion and Regular forces collide with the Unknown by surprise. The Unknown launch their attack recklessly towards them, but the might and armies from their opposition strengthen with each soldier falls. With pistol shots, looping grenade, sniper and multiple hard bullets came whizzing the area, minor Unknown at the armies' mercy. Then out of nowhere, a red bright alien decent from the ceiling crashing the poor Rebellion troops and caught the Elite Regular forces off guard. Ralf immediately pull off his famous Vulcan Punch, sending the red alien to heaven with his finishing moves while Clark caught the red alien, pulling his a silly grin in front the alien and does his Super Argentina Backbreaker, sending the alien to another trip to the surface world. Eri Kasamoto introduce the aliens with her lovely grenades, and yes, no alien really like things that goes 'boom!' in front of them especially when they are at close proximity with her. Tarma takes his chances to aid the Rebellion forces. Without Marco and Metal Slug, he had to stand on his own two feet.

Giving a fair advantage, the Unknown sends more of their forces and cause mayhem to the armies. The notable tank-like alien crawl slowly escorted by the multiple lesser Unknown being is one of the concerns they face, but the alien which descent from the skies is a problem either. Numerous and hilarious screams from the grunt echoes as each of them fall, but more grunt enter the underground battle as well, only to repeat the same fate as the other grunt did.

"Ralf, I know this isn't a good time, but use this!" Clark tosses a weapon to Ralf, which once again possess Ralf as he reads the infamous phase once again, "THERE IS NO RALF ONLY ZANGETSU!"

Ralf goes berserk again, but this time, thanks to his psychology test, he can control the weapon power and use it against the enemy. The lesser alien however learn their mistake to cross path with this human known as Ralf, so they resort in one option; retreat as it starts to scream out some alien lingo, possible crying for their mother. This however still isn't enough to hold off the alien back, especially bigger and newer type. Tarma was behind Ralf as he tries to help his chaotic friend to stay alive when he found several weapons, lying on the floor.

"Clark, Eri! Use these!" as he toss the weapon to them. Eri grab a box full of grenades, much of her anticipation while Clark caught the Shotgun weapon. Tarma however raise his own weapon of choice, a Heavy Machine gun. "Alright, who's up for second round?"

With new refreshment and weapons, the team eventually pushes the alien menace back, with Clack and Ralf leading the way blasting they way though with they powerful arsenal while Tarma cover the rear and provide covering fire for the Rebellion. Eri took the liberty to bomb the shit out of the descending alien, meeting their doom with several bombs thus counter their effort to plunge towards their hapless victim. As the way towards the crane became visible, more tank-like alien approach towards they, followed by more red alien, flying like a helicopter using their legs. Ralf make a short work on the aliens with his Zangetsu Sword backing up with Clark's Shotgun blast on one side while Eri and Tarma fight the other with the help of the Rebellion. Tossing away an empty Heavy Machine Gun away, Tarma kept on cursing not to bring the Metal Slug along.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Resting outside the cave, many green clothing troops goes in to the cave with their weapons such as grenades and rifle to bear it with them as they fight inside the cave. Standing outside is the General of the Rebellion itself along with Rootmark, both playing a game of chess, drinking lemonade and enjoy the burning sun.

"So… what do you think?" Rootmark asked.

"What?" Morden reply

"After all these preparation, my men are now stuck and end up in these Unknown dishes in no time, and all I had to do is to wait here, sunbathing and playing chess with you?"

"Please, you are no near invincible to those Unknown. If there is an Unknown big enough to match your size, you'll be it's lunch instead." Morden said, laughing. "Thank god there isn't that size to match yours!'

"Err… actually, there is one…"

"Huh?"

"But all I got from my captive brothers is that this being is known as… Ta Big Cheese."

"What's that? Cheese?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Fighting hordes of giant living insect and dug deeper and deeper into the dungeon, the crew begin to leave the Rebellion on their own at the surface and escape the badly damage Slug Driller behind (and having Tarma forcefully remove from it), the remaining Elite Regular soldier march on to a smelly looking place where they came in contact with one of the Martian, held captive inside the glass like tube. Curiously, Eri tap the glass softly at the cute little green alien, no taller than Eri's knee height. The alien inside the tube, respond by tapping on the tube as well.

"I think they want out."

"That's what all aliens want to be; outside, so that they can kill or exterminate other living being less superior that themselves." Clark reply.

"You watch too many TV Clark." Ralf said.

Eri gave a kick on the glass, freeing the alien. The alien rose up and stood there, seems to be lost. Eri pick up the green alien with her bare hands when the alien squeal aloud, frighten by this humans action. "It's okay little guy. We're here to rescue you." The female soldier respond giving the little green man a warm hug.

"Rescue…?" the rest of the Elite Regular soldiers said by surprise. "I wanna hug too!" Tarma added, running up to Eri. The blonde female simply kicks him directly at his face.

"Look, either we rescue them, or they'll become lunch to these beast." Eri argue. The little alien jump off from her hands and landed on the ground. It turn behind, revealing some sort of weapon crate to her; a Duel Machine Gun. Eri accept this weapon, making the other went completely jealous at her. A miniature UFO suddenly flies by, 'absorbing' the little alien and flies away. Tarma then spotted another Martian trap in the same strange glass. He kicks it open and **_DEMAND_** the Martian to give him a weapon, any weapon. The Martian was so afraid at this dude that it gives him an old man instead, and escape before Tarma shots it down.

"Son, can you send me back to my home. I've been kidnapped for some time. I miss my opera telecast already." The old man complains, with a roar of ignorance from Tarma to confirm how bad he is.

Oldman 0 point

"Dude, you really need to find a girlfriend." Clark stated, looking slightly behind at Eri Kasamoto. "DON'T YOU DARE!" she warms.

"Except her…" Clark pointed out

"Most definitely" Ralf followed.

"Guys, you _had _no idea how I've been through without her."

The conversations were short to say, as aliens begin to float the area, checking the area why there are missing two 'lunches' in their hive. With no backup or appearance of Marco and Fio, the rest of the crew help themselves with more fun 'activities', such as kicking the alien to where they should have belong. Armed with a new weapon, Eri fire continues stream of bullets to the aliens turning them into bee-hives, with Ralf and Clark help themselves with some surviving alien with their regular special attacks. Tarma, still complaining about how fortunate Eri is, simple charge on looking for suitable weapon he could use by freeing the Martians. He continuously got some worthless items instead;

Bones 10 point.

Bones 10 point.

And so on… (Tarma fans: oh come on, give a guy a break!) "ARRGGHH!!! I'm going berserk!!!" roared the geek shady. Shooting his pistol randomly, he accidentally knocked down the Martian on the ceiling. Being so grateful, the Martian gave him the most prized weapon of all. Tarma wield the weapon as if god had heard his plead up above his head. He aimed the weapon towards the incoming tank-like alien and open fire at such force that it destroys it with a single shot. Clark and Ralf backtrack their surrounding, seeing Tarma 'worshipping' this very weapon, dub SUPER Shotgun.

"Fear aliens, and despair, DOOM has come to YOUR world!" Tarma chuckles insanely at his desperate foes. With the alien falling back with fear and been chased down by Tarma with his godforsaken weapon and one-hit kill fire blast, all Eri said is, "_If_ he had a girlfriend, I suppose that girl would love playing with him in the World of Warcraft."

"I am the winner here too you know." Clark said. "No… wait, that's not… What I meant is that… oh damn! Where's my line again?" bringing out yet another script entitle Metal Slug 6.

"We seriously needed a better and good side scrolling game than this." Ralf thought

After exiting the smelly hives, they witness a huge labyrinth, towering up above the ceiling (or in other words, our ground.) with hordes of Unknown alien making paradise here with lots of Martians to feast. It's like a huge city from here. And what this city is missing are two things; noise and celebration for their new guest. "Well, let's get this party started, shall we?" Clark said, swinging his arms, clicking his neck and snapping his knuckles.

Eri gave her early agreement, throwing several of her lovely grenades at the happy Unknown. None of them seemed to like firework that's for sure. With the grenade goes off with a loud bang, the Unknown turn their immediate attention on their new guest, an uninvited guest as one could call it. With their screeching and roaring at the Regular soldiers, all creatures, big and small launch a full offensive attack at them. Eri quickly switch her weapon to her remaining Duel machine gun and starts to fire ablaze at the larger monster that appears before them, with Tarma helping her out with his remaining shotgun shells. Ralf pick up yet another Zangetsu Sword, but instead of using it, he keeps it for later uses, switch surprise Clark. Clark spotted the flying red devils and pulls out an Enemy Chaser, an odd weapon which he found inside the hive, and fires away at random direction. The missiles simple track on their own target, hitting most of the flying parasites filled in the room. Clark wasn't concentrating much, when a huge monstrosities descent down to the blue jacket soldier by surprise. Having only one weapon to use other than Zangetsu Sword, Ralf once again pull out his infamous Vulcan Punch at the huge enemy before it kills his partner, saving Clark Steel's live once more.

"I owe ya again" Clark thanking his partner.

"No sweat."

Firing the last shotgun shells at the enemies, Tarma pull out a Duel Machine Gun and attack the enemy post haste. Eri was puzzled how he got that weapon, but god knows how well he could survive against overwhelming odds. With the full combo of geek shady and bomb queen, both Eri and Tarma make a good team, as well as Ralf and Clark at close encounters. After killing the last alien, the atmosphere eventually filled with foul rotten corpses and smoking shells of bullet. Standing at the mist of chaos, Ralf spotted ledges which leads upward.

"I guess we should follow those ledges." Ralf pointed out

"Nice one Einstein."

Climbing up is one thing, as the Unknown had already preparing their traps just about every footing they laid on. The Regular soldier however wasn't alone for long. Soon, several flock of rescued Martians armed themselves with their mini UFO appears to aid the soldier in search on their comrades, freeing them and giving free gifts (such as weapons, grenades and of course, more bones). This also gives an odd alliance with the Martians other than the Rebellion forces. Each ledges they climb, there is bound to be more Unknown. But they are ready, firing their weapons they collected such as SUPER Heavy Machine Gun( from Eri) and SUPER Laser Gun(from Tarma) while Ralf and Clark does their best to fight off any Unknown that crosses their path, which resulted with multiple injuries, or having their back painfully snapped. With all the Unknown type aliens apparently been labeled as extinct in their catalog, there is only two objectives left, find Marco and Fio, and end this ridiculous war with a little peace talk with the Unknown leader.

Their first objectives came really close, so close that they could hear Marco and Fio moaning at the top of the ledges.

"Come on, I think I heard our comrades up on top this ledges, perhaps their injured." Ralf thought.

All four Elite Regular troops rush upward, worrying about their partners, only to found out the real truth. "… Marco…? Fio?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Background Theme Song; Unavoidable Duel**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Marco and Fio stood where they were, their gaze were empty, staring at them like ghost. Both character pull out their respected weapon out, and pointed at them.

"Marco… dude, what are you doing?" Tarma asked.

"_sisi ta potaninco!_" Marco suddenly said with an alien verse.

"_al tanazanni, potaninco!_" Fio follow suit.

The four Elite Regular soldiers feared the worst. What had happen to them? What are they talking about? What the hell is going on?

"Fio, don't scare me like that! Talk some sense a bit!" plead Eri.

"…_you… want sense…_" Fio suddenly said in English, with a deeper, alien tone "_we'll give you… sense… sensitively pain!!_"

Fio fired her weapon at them openly, resulted a panic among the soldiers. Eri quickly dodge out from her firing range, when suddenly Marco throws a grenade directly at Eri. Tarma quickly drag her away by pulling her shirt, effectively shove her away from the blast, but unfortunately, he himself got caught by the blast. "Tarma!!!" Eri scream.

Clark quickly rushes towards Marco at post haste, and buried his fist at Marco's belly. Marco jerk back from Clark fierce punch, but Marco didn't show any sign of pain or struggle. Marco caught Clark's arm with both hands, and throws Clark aside. Falling at his back to the ground, Clark rise up quickly to regain his footing in an attempt make Marco regain his consciousness back, with any force necessary. Clark dash forward, and tries to perform his super moves when he discover an alien latching on the back of Marco's head. "What the hell?"

Ralf also found out this discover when he tries to perform his Vulcan Punch at Fio. She simple dodges by jumping from one ledge to another in an inhuman way; bending her body where else no one could perform it. Ralf race upward pursuing the female soldier when suddenly Fio whip out a Heavy Machine Gun and target at Ralf. Fortunately, Ralf was so close at her that he kicks away her weapon and punch her face fiercely. Fio didn't sense any pain, her gaze still empty and blood came oozing out from her cheeks and mouth. She smiles menacingly at Ralf, turning her head like a puppet, looking at the soldier fill with phantom-like stare. Ralf could feel the horror at her very stare. She begins to giggle inhumanly, insanely amuse herself when all of the sudden she whips out another weapon, a Shotgun. "_I like… big boys with… HOLES in their bodies…_" she claims, blasting Ralf with that very weapon. Ralf yelled in pain, descending towards the dark abyss below.

Clark, horrified the brutality that Fio just killed his partner, went berserk, running amok. He goes hand to hand against Marco who in turn does a brutal force, the possessed Marco pull out several punches and kicks at him with lightning speed, forcing Clark to go on defense. Clark tries to return the favor with a single concentrated punch; Marco simple caught his arm and unexpectedly snap Clark's arm joints. Clark screams with anguishing pain, aiding his broken arm. Pulling out a knife, Clark swings his knife recklessly at Marco in an attempt to defend himself. Possesses Marco pull out his own knife, and toss it Clark. Clark manages to evade it to the right, but having evading it could come to a price, as possesses Marco gain an opening and pound Clark hard to the ground. Drained and bleeding, Marco kicked him down to lower ledges. Landed on his face, he started breathing heavily in defeat, only death awaits him.

Eri, who is the only one left with Tarma besides her, raise her gun at two of her 'would be' comrades. Tears running down her cheeks with her gun shaking with fear. The two possess soldier walk slowly towards her. "No! Stand where you are! Don't let me shoot you!" she threatens.

"What, after all I've done for you, sweet Eri?" Fio said, with her unusual normal voice. "All I'm doing is for the better, for both of us." She added, raising her gun at Eri.

"No… Fio… that's not what I meant…"

"Come on, with all that commotion, all you think is peace." Marco followed suit. "If we soldiers still around, then the war wouldn't end, right?" he added.

"I …I guess… no! it's a trick!"

"Eri, you said that you been living with yourself and never rely on anyone. Isn't that right?"

"…"

"Poor Tarma sacrifice himself just to save you, now why is that?"

"… To save… me?"

"No, it's because you're weak. Weak people rely on others. You said that you don't rely on them. You said you are capable defending for yourselves."

"I… I did said that once… but…"

"Does it matter now? Does Tarma really believes in you?"

"…"

As the possess soldier slowly brainwashing Eri's mind, a shadowy figure appear behind them, crawling towards it. "Tarma… he…"

"He is dead, and so as Ralf. Clark shall meet his doom here as well."

"Dead… then… I…" Eri begin to cry. Dropping her weapon, she kneels down, hugging herself, blaming to her selfless being about this very incident. "What… what did I do to deserve this…?"

Possessed Fio point her gun at Eri's head, ready to fire. Eri watch her former partner emotionless, with no will to carry on. She watches helplessly, looking at Fio with tears running down. "Any last request, weak darling?" Fio smirk.

"Yeah, just one word!" a familiar voice erupted both possessed soldier. By the time they realize who it was, Ralf let out his battlecry as he unleash wave after wave of his reserve weapon, the Zangetsu Sword on both Marco and Fio. The powerful weapon eventually cut loose the alien which controls them, and forcing Marco and Fio fall down after some inhuman shrieking. The alien itself tries to escape, but as the connection severed, so too the alien, die off without it's host.

Tossing away the weapon, Ralf quickly goes back to Eri, trying to wake her up from all this delusional speeches. "Eri, get a hold on yourselves. Tell me you're all right."

Eri gaze were as empty as the possess comrades. She remains speechless, mumbling softly thereafter. Ralf recognize the same incident as to Leona. He simple gave her a small speech. "Listen, Eri. Don't be fooled by those… 'lost' comrades. You got to keep a hold on yourself." Eri respond, slowly turn her attention at Ralf.

"Tarma saved you because you are special to him. It's not like your weak or anything. You're strong, but alone you need allies that can be trusted, like Tarma."

"Tarma… he…"

"Don't worry, his fine." Ralf cheers Eri up. "That grenade only blasts his ass off the ground. That sorry dude will woke up eventually."

"He… he's alive?" Eri respond, looking at the 'dying' Tarma. She eventually rose up and kicks the unconscious soldier brutally with an unusual renewed strength, shouting "Baka! Tarma bakabakashii!!!" in Japanese, then hangs back as she calm herself again, hugging the now totally injured unconscious Tarma with both hands. She sobs softly, whispers "Tarma… goshujin baka" Ralf still doesn't understand their relationship, either to be happy for Eri or feel sorry for Tarma.

"And while you're at it…" Clark asked, dragging towards Ralf and Eri. "How about a little help here?"

--------------------------------------------

…**A few minutes later**

--------------------------------------------

Marco and Fio eventually woke up, placing their hands on their head, moaning in pain. Their first reaction was, what's going on kinda question. Ralf and Clark were there to greet their partner when they woke up. "Hey, they're awake."

"Groan… what happen, where are we?" moan Marco.

"Funny you should asked, we happen to found you been controlled by an alien." Clark answered his question, he has a bandages around his arm, and placed around his neck with strain of blood soaked the bandages clearly, Clark is injured. "Clark, you're hurt!"

"That's nothing, although you're going to pay the medical bill Marco." Ralf explain, with a huge question mark hovering on top of Marco and Fio's head. "Did we just hurt you guys?"

"Sorta, but in an unclear situation."

"Wait, where's Eri and Tarma?" Fio suddenly snapped.

Clark pointed out directly behind them, which both Marco and Fio turn around, following where he is pointing at. It would seemed that Eri, still hugging the injured Tarma who is now been 'mummified' by Eri's lack of medical lesson. Thinking that Tarma is now saved, she hugs him like a doll, squishing the juice out of Tarma.

"I guess you guys could refresh our memory later huh?" the childish female soldier answered, looking at how Eri 'cared' for Tarma.

"We still haven't met with that big boss yet. If you're ready, we can now attack at full force against it now since all it's minions has been decimated." Clark suggests.

"But, you're arm…"

"Don't worry, throughout our time during mission, nothing is as bad as having you're arm been twisted by your fellow men."

"Right, sorry," Marco apologize. "We brought the Metal Slug with us when we got here, due north our position. It'll be our only chance against that boss, whatever it could be."

Hearing the word 'Metal Slug', Tarma regain consciousness and break open the bandages around him, leaving Eri in awe. The synergy Tarma rush towards his partner, wanted to know where the Slug is again, "Where's the Metal Slug again!?" Tarma asked, standing up with two legs straight, looking at Marco with his 'must-have' looked on his face. "Err… due north?"

Instantly, Tarma splits his own and his shadows at an unbelievable speed, searching the Slug, caught sight of it, and start riding the Pride of all Armies Vehicle, leaving Eri alone again. Eri, who is always had a hot temper on Tarma starts to get annoyed by his reckless behavior, pulling out her grenades and threaten to kill Tarma if he won't come out from the Slug. The rest of the Elite forces simple stare down at both of them, with a cheerful laughter erupted by Marco and Fio. Only Ralf and Clark still scratching their heads with their individual pistol.

"You know, after a while, been stuck with them for the last five mission, I still can't figure out how Eri likes Tarma this much." Ralf assumed.

"Perhaps it's the thought that counts?" Clark reply.

"Ohhh like those sketches of Leona and Whip you've been doodling all this time with their swimsuits?"

"That's it! I DON'T owe ya anything!!"

Despite his painful arm, Clark managed to capture Ralf, and does his SAB at his partner, followed by a full series of throws. Ralf once again plunder towards the dark abyss cursing Clark this time. Clark however keeps this incident in a very low profile to Marco and Fio, saying that Ralf needed to use the restroom.

----------------------------------------------------

"So these cheeses, does it taste good?" Morden asked

"Dude, you need to learn how to speak American English again." Rootmark yawn.

**Mission 5 Complete! (But not over!)**


	7. Final Mission End Chapter

Disclaimer: Here it is folks, the last of the Metal Slug 6 series. Please apologize for my late handwork since I've been working at my office quite recently that I hardly manage to finish up the fic. Hell, I don't even have time to play any of my favorite games lately. A review should suffice my aching head with fans like you all. Thank you.

**Metal Slug 6**

**Final Mission**

"Alright, We've rest for long. Anyone ready to move out?" Marco burst out to his fellow comrade (after so long the story's been delayed.)

"I'm still trying to kill Orochi in this new King Of Fighter IX series, can you give me while?" Ralf reply, playing the PS2 viciously as he mash the button like mad.

"Dude, how did you pass this Metal Slug 4 last boss? His as tough as nails." Clark call out, cursing and taunting at the last boss.

"Let me finish my cup of tea first Marco." Fio continues, "Want more Tarma?"

"No, I really have to go… and please untie me." The poor Elite Regular Tarma tied up on the chair answer back.

"Whee! Me need more Vodka! Vodka good…" the drunken Eri call in, dangling the empty bottle at Marco.

"This may take a while…" Marco address back, slapping his face.

Battle of Fate 

Marco and his company advance forward which may leads towards the leader's chamber of the Unknown alien species, according to what Marco remembered. Tarma feels a chill just as they pass through the tunnel. The wall, floor and ceiling seem to be made of organic matter, wet surface and some even had red pool of blood. Each step they land on makes a squishing sound, which bugs Fio a while. Tarma who is riding the Metal Slug sometimes secure the corridor at sharp edges. The Slug gives the party more protection, and with Tarma piloting it makes the little man-size tank more durable. Several Unknown pop out of nowhere several times, but most of them end up on Ralf's Vulcan Punch or been thrown down by Clark's Super Argentine Backbreaker. The area they move in continue to spread wider and wider, until they reach into a large opening with several muscle-like bridge linking at each wall, appears to be leading upward.

"Where does this bridge-like thingy leads?" Ralf ask out of curiosity.

"They go up." Fio said bluntly.

"Girl, we know it lead up. Question is, up where?" Ralf reply

"Err... up?"

"There's only one way to find out. Tarma, take the point, I'll be right behind you." Marco ordered.

"Whatever you said boss."

Once again, Tarma uses the tank highly unique capability to get to the upper level; jumping. Ralf and Clark still cannot think of any possibility that a tank could jump about like that. Not many military vehicles have this unique potential, smaller by a man size, equipped with high frequency radar and powerful chain gun and main cannon folder. The crew follows Tarma's lead as they continue to jump up bridge to bridge until they can't jump anymore, because they seemed to have reach to the highest point of all.

"Well, looks like there nothing here. Can we head back?" Eri said.

"No, but this odd looking yellow thingy up on the ceiling which emits yellow glow really seems very suspicious." Fio reply.

Unexpectedly the yellow thingy slowly turn orange before turning into yellow again, and reveal a huge breast, resting inside! This shock the team a while, before they notice that it is asleep. The team silently watches the beast slumber inside the yellow glowing bowl. Marco quickly gives the signal to Eri to wreak the surrounding area with explosives, C4 charges, timer bomb, anything that can go out with bang. "I'm your girl Marco. Fio, give me a hand."

"Roger that." Fio comply

Eri and Fio move in with the explosives goods when a flood of Red Unknown alien begins to pour in. Ralf and Clark quickly move beside the Slug with their weapons ready, Tarma getting the Vulcan ready and Marco reloading his pistol, crouching beside the Slug. The Unknown, not wanted to have the intruder to wake their boss quickly moves in desperately with relatively large force. Ralf continues to exchange his pistol to Vulcan Punch whenever the creatures is far or close while Clark fires his reserved Heavy Machine Gun down to the final clip. Marco tries to maintain his shots when it became relatively uneasy when the beast begins to flood the area. Tarma is forced protect his comrade by moving his Slug back and forth, sideways and even open fire a cannon folder to wipe out the alien column. Eri and Fio knew they won't last long. They drop their explosives and bring out the big guns out, arming themselves with Rocket Launcher and Shotgun.

"Eri, Fio, continue planting those explosives!" Marco ordered.

"We wouldn't leave you unintended sir!" both girls yell back.

Quickly both female soldiers open fire their weapons at the incoming alien scum, with Fio blasting the aliens face along with its companion with it's Rocket Launchers and Eri's shotgun make shot work against incoming alien, mostly the alien died out long before they could touch the ground. But their weapon begin to deplete faster than expected, since their weapons partially used before they arrive here. Just as Fio and Eri's weapon clip ran out, a fearsome battlecry echoed the hall, revealing a numbers of Rebel soldiers arrive in the nick of time, aiding the Elite Regular burden. "Company Blue Hyena reporting for duty!" the rebel soldier reports immediately.

"Who's in charge here?"

"Sir, I am sir!"

"Very well, I want four men concentrate fire on each side while we focus fire at the other. Keep those men coming out, we need to blow this big guy up!" Marco said, pointing at the yellow thingy at the ceiling.

"Sir yes sir!"

"Dude, we're suppose to be the Rebellion," a single Grunt pointed out.

"Yeah, I mean is it really okay to help them, even though we know we'll be dead later on?" another Grunt answer the other Grunt's calling

"Guys, it's better to die at the last series in the game than not dying at all. Or else nobody we'll see you as a hero."

"Okay, make sense."

"Fine with me."

"My Live for Aiur! Err… I mean Morden…"

With Morden's troops obeying Marco's strategy (much of the troops level of obedience), Eri and Fio resume the explosive operation, Clark and Ralf now have enough space to counter any alien being that comes in their way. Tarma and Marco too have enough space on their side, with Tarma keeping each side maintaining a moderate level with his Vulcan weapon. However, the Unknown became more and more desperate, sending more and more forces in. Rebel soldier quickly fall one by one. Each fallen troops were replace immediately, arming from shield to bazooka. Ralf and Clark begin to backtrack as more Unknown entered the chamber, flooding the west sidewall. Tarma quickly maneuver his Slug to the west, trying to keep the pressure off. Tarma action however is shifted from good to worst, as the east side begins to flood with Unknown. Marco constantly reloads his pistol weapon, sometimes he also unleashes a devastating Laser Gun at the alien, but their numbers keep on accumulating. Just as the chamber almost filled up with the Unknown, Eri scream, "Fire in the hole!!" as amass explosion erupted, sending most unknown being to be either blast apart or flung down towards the bottomless pit. Soldiers keep their head down as more and more explosion erupt, the Unknown entrance was shut tight and the yellow thingy explode with the now vulnerable alien boss seemed to be dead.

"Yahoo! Victory for the Rebellion!" the rebellion troops cheer.

"I kill 3 alien dude!"

"Vengeance is sweet."

"I kill 4!"

"Well, Marco, looks like we won. The alien is now vulnerable without their leader, the alien trap under our own two feet and there is no doubt that we're going home with a medal." Clark gladly answered.

Marco didn't budge an inch. He keep staring the alien leader, as if something isn't right. "Marco?" Clark call out.

"Get everyone out, pronto!" Marco suddenly gives his orders.

Immediately, a bright light suddenly glows on the eyes of the Unknown leader. It then fires its powerful, light blast that eventually send many soldiers flying about. Humor screams from the Grunt doesn't seems funny anymore as they descent helplessly towards the bottomless pit. As for the boss, who were thought to be dead looks pretty much alive. Marco, Fio and Ralf, barely manage to get off from the platform got up after the blast while Clark and Eri survive the blast the last minute thanks to Tarma's thick Slug armor. The big boss alien let out its terrifying roar that can be heard even outside of the Unknown entrance. The creatures, seems to be irritated been awaken from it's beauty sleep keep an eye on Marco and the company. Before Marco and the gang notice anything, a single light from the bosses eye suddenly shoot out a light blue laser at them. Eri and Fio quickly dodge aside when another laser shoot out. Marco and Tarma (Who's inside the Slug) open fire at the boss body, but the weapon does no harm at it. The boss begins to climb down using his legs and hand supporting both side of the wall as it let out another roar, and puke out a blue glowing energy towards them. The gang moves away from the energy blast that it slams at the organic bridge and breaks it to two. The descending troops once again collide on the organic bridge. Ralf and Clark quickly get everyone up on their feet, trying to plan their available strategy.

"Marco, we can't hurt him with any of our weapon, and can't hit with my Vulcan Punch from way up there." Ralf said.

"His hand and legs seemed to be seam together with the wall, I doubt that firing it will only tickle it down." Clark reply.

"Aim his head." Eri suggest.

"Perhaps firing his head wouldn't be a good idea. His body…"

"Shoot his head till it went dizzy, forcing it to fall down. How's that?" Eri huff.

Scratching his idealist chin, Marco accepts the idea. Since they can't hurt him, perhaps forcing it down is the best approach. With the bottomless pit, it could easily kill King Kong with that height. "Deal, Eri, Tarma and me will fire at the creature while Fio, Ralf and Clark get it's attention, got it?"

"How about an all-out-offense this time?" Ralf answers back, "That way we can force it to go down much faster."

The monster let out another terrifying roar as it climb down, bloodlust for revenge. Once again, the alien being shoot out its optic laser at the team, forcing them either to dodge aside of run for cover. Marco agreed at Ralf's proposal to attack it by force. Aiming at it's head, Tarma adjust his Vulcan cannon to a fix direction followed by Marco. The hail of bullets at the monsters face stings it like pea shots. The creature gives a irritating roar as it fires again it's laser eye, but with Marco and Tarma circle around, comes in Ralf and Clark, firing their own pistol at the monster's face. The alien boss turn it's attention again towards the troublesome two when a full blast of grenade detonate at it's face, with Eri looping her grenade at it with Fio supplying her partner with infinite number of grenade crate (where the hell did she get it? Oh well). Again, when the creature shifts its attention towards the irritating humans, Marco and Tarma go up stage and fire their weapons at its face. The creature then let out a full blast roar, firing out it's scale out from it's body as it flies towards the elite soldiers vertically and horizontally, even some act like a missile, launching at one target. The team quickly disarrays by such surprise attack, eventually wounded both Eri and Clark with the scales razor sharp edge, the scale even penetrate through the Slug's heavy metal plate, forcing Tarma to exit its Slug out before it detonate. The creatures fire one last energy blast at the elite soldiers when Ralf quickly took the beating, which eventually spare everyone's life (it's good to have a friend that can take two hits, eh?)

The alien boss looks down at the injured teams, laughing insanity at them opening its mouth ready for another energy blast. With several wounded party on their account, Marco thought it was all over. "Well guys, it's been nice knowing you."

"Yeah, sorry if I was too sensitive about the Slug and all." Tarma reply, carrying the unconscious Eri.

"If only I develop more time on field training, it wouldn't happen like this." Sob Fio.

"Yeah. Well at least we have our name on the hall of fame, much of my disappointment" Clark answered, aiding his bleeding arm.

Just when the big bad boss ready to unleash its final attack, a small white sphere appear hovering just above the bosses head, and something or someone drop down towards it. As it descent more, it appears to be one of the Rebel soldier, carrying a shovel in hand with wounded body all over. The Rebel soldier cried for help when it clashes onto the bosses head so hard that the alien boss loose it's grip on it's wall. The boss scream as it plunged down, grab hold on the Grunt and both the rebel and the big boss fell into the bottomless pit. As their screams fade out, the team who desperately fight the big boss was dumbfounded at the moment.

"How are we going to report this situation huh? Some grunt land on the aliens head and send it to oblivion?" Tarma asked.

"How about we kick the alien down, survive the onslaught and Morden rescue us?" Marco respond.

"Marco, since when did you begin siding Morden?" Clark said

"It's better than having a bunch of Martian help us up. Right?" Tarma reply.

"Yeah. Well, our mission now is to get out of here." Marco cheerfully answered.

"You mean climbing up these slimy walls? In your dreams Marco!" Fio quick reply.

-----------------------

Later, MUCH later.

The commanding officer reads through the report from Marco and it's teams, though much of it's ending seems to be mixed up. The commanding officer has an irritating look that just won't go away as he reads. He finish reading the report, sigh loudly and take a look at the team, pulling out their fake smiles (same goes to Ralf and Clark) "Okay, let me get this straight, you guys were saved by Morden?" he asked.

"Yes sir." They answered, their smiles still there as if it were stuck by glue.

"And Fio, your report reads 'saved by a Martian' can you explain that?"

The entire group smile immediately turn down and glance at the innocent soul Fio, who nervously cried out. "They all look so cute when we rescue them, so… well… I lied?" she confesses, pulling out her puppy eye look.

"…" the officer didn't said anything, other than to show them the door. When the last member of the team exit his office, the door slams so hard at them that the station almost rock. Marco and the others look at the innocent Fio with an eager killing instinct. "What?"

"You know that one day all of us will get into trouble if you keep giving them information that hardy worth their time." Marco point out.

"But Martians are so cute! Did you see them squalling about? They look so adorable!" Fio answered.

"Perhaps the alien effect is still haven't wear off." Eri suggest.

"Alien effect? What?" Fio answered

As a result, the Metal Slug team happily chase after Fio across the camp, playfully believe that some Martian still inhabit her brain of some sort. Our frighten Fio alarm by this action didn't return fire though, nor does she believe that her companion could turn their backs at her. All in all, they were relieved for once. As Ralf and Clark goes up onto the helicopter with Fio inside participating the King of Fighter tournament, she waves goodbye at Eri, who will miss her dearly. Well, as long as Eri has Fio's doll Peppino, she'll be back, sort of blackmail to her.

Sometime during the KOF event is held, final round.

"Ha! That little girl is next!?" laugh Rugal as he defeated both Ralf and Clark, trying to get to their feet. "This will be an easy victory."

"Hey, who you calling little girl? I can manage without any help!"

"Yeah right. Go back to your mommy before I hurt you bad." Rugal proudly tease her.

"Okay you ask for it!" Fio cry out as she reveal a Laser gun from nowhere and fire a constant beam at Rugal. Rugal took such heavy fire but alive, stunned Fio. Rugal moves in with anger, pull off his Ultimate attack moves against the innocent girl when Fio duck down, pull off her 'get away from me' attack at Rugal, right at Rugal's …err nut. Suddenly a 'KO' sign appears as Rugal appears to be spinning violently at mid air as he crash to the ground a few meters away from her, with the icon 'PERFECT' sign came hovering at them. Fio collapse to her knees, pulling out her victory pose.

"We're going to need her in every match for some easy victory" smirk Ralf.

"Let's not anger her first, okay?" Clark reply.

Back in the Penegine Falcon's base,

"I win, now pay up." Eri said at Tarma after watching the match. Tarma pull out his wallet after losing the bet while grumbling "#!$!"

**Final Mission Complete!**

How's that? Pretty neat eh? Review please, and if the review is better than I expected (5-6 review should suffice), I'll make another Metal Slug fic for you fans out there!


End file.
